


Loving That Lecturer Of Mine

by Iam_dolly



Category: Mewgulf, Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Actor Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BL, College | University Student Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Drama, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, alternate universe - MewGulf, boyslove, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_dolly/pseuds/Iam_dolly
Summary: Gulf is an Orphan or that's what he thinks he is, which is struggling in his daily life, currently in college with two part time jobs. A very quiet and romantic person. A gay one though and single since forever.Mew on the other hand, A professor and Model born with a silver spoon. Teaching college students as a habit and eye candy of everyone. A bisexual but prefers guys rather than girls if needed to select. Never sticks in a relationship.What happens if heaven and earth meets? Is it chaotic as it should or as peaceful as we expect?Stay tuned to unveil their love story.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just put it here. Please support this too.

Growing knowing you're an Orphan is not a bad thing but it's definitely not a good thing either. As our Life's full of mystery, sometimes we tend to become one. Gulf's too busy to notice things, too busy to fall in love yet he did.

~

Great career, great look, great wealth, everything about Mew is great. The most handsome model and a part-time instructor at Bangkok University. He is born with a silver spoon, he didn't have to put a lot of effort to get what he wants. What he wants come easily to him without him asking for it. However his life, rather the way he sees life changed after knowing the student named Gulf Kanawut.

Life begins when you're hurt, when you have fun, and when you're at outmost despair.

"Sometimes it doesn't really matter what your past is, the most important thing is the present you and the who you will be in the future" said by Mew while stroking Gulf's hair. It is a great day indeed, the love of your life is in your arms.


	2. University

Gulf's POV.

Running is not a habit of mine, yet I always find myself running every single weekdays. Why do universities have 7 AM class? I am not complaining though, oh wait, I am. The university have 4 Gate Entrance and nearest one from my apartment is Gate 3, however my 1st class everyday is at the law building in the 4th floor which is near Gate 1 and we don't have elevator in the building. Just how fvcked up this life is? From my apartment if I take Gate 1 Entrance it'll take 20 minutes or so and if from my apartment passing through Gate 3 it'll take 15 minutes or so but the guard in charge is my worst enemy.

Being late is actually against my policy in life. Being Tardy is always what I hate and I always end up being one.

The time flows like a river, the water you touched once, you can never have it again.

It's 7:21 and I finally reached the classroom. I used my notebook as fan because I am sweating and gasping for air. This is the first time that the instructor in charge is not in yet. She's usually scolding me for being late. I always get more home works due to tardiness but it's okay.

"Hey dude, where's Ms. Lea? Did a miracle happened and she is late?" I asked mild who is busy playing on his phone.

"Hey!" Since I got no response from him I called him out a little bit louder this time.

"Oyyyy! Gulf! Don't be so loud! I'm playing can't you see?" This only friend of mine is the loudest person I've known in my life. He might have swallowed a freaking Megaphone.

"Mild! Can you try to lower your voice? I was just asking why Ms. Lea's not around yet!" I said. He finally looked up. Good heavens.

"You should have said that from the start!"

"Which is I actually did!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh, hehe, I'm sorry." He said in a low tone. "By 8:30 a new Instructor will arrive and will replace Ms. Lea. The dean came in earlier before you arrived. Ms. Lea will be on leave until the end of this semester"

"Hmm.." I hummed to acknowledge his answer. Is the new instructor will be as strict as her? I hope not but I have a bad feeling, and my gut feeling is always right. I tried to shrug off my thoughts as the dean went in.

"Class! As what I have mentioned earlier there will be a new instructor for this subject." he looked at the door. "Come in Mr. Suppasit" Then an angel went in 'Oh fvck, he is just my type'. The girls screamed like there's no tomorrow, like he is some sort of a celebrity. I actually don't know much about celebrities though.

"Okay, I know all you know Mr. Suppasit but I want all you to behave" The dean exchanged few words with the new instructor before he left.

"Is he a celebrity or what?" I nudge Mild, since it seems everyone is fond of him.

"Really Gulf?! You don't know him? He is fvcking Mew Suppasit! How can you be so clueless?" I smacked Mild's head, since he is too loud, everyone heard him including that Mew Suppasit.

He looked at me. I want the ground to swallow me. Fvck I am so shy.

"Mr...?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Kanawut" I said.

"Okay Mr. Kanawut, Are you certain that you don't know me?"

"I'm sorry sir?" Everyone's eyes on me "Have I met you before? because I Am sure that it's the first time I meet you" I added. He laughed. He freaking laughed and I wanna punch him in the face.

"He is a Model FYI. A famous one" the b*tch in the class butted in. The professor grins.

"Ok?" I said. Like I care if he is one?

"I'm sorry sir about the rudeness of this friend of mine, he rarely opens his social media and doesn't read or watch news. He doesn't care in general and he knows nothing" I glared at mild. 'Wow, thank you for saving my ass while defaming me' Mr. Suppasit just smiled.

"Since this is my first day and first subject for the day, I'll let you guys go and do whatever you want. And oh, Mr. Kanawut please stay, I have something to discuss with you"

The students went out already.

"Mild, wait for me?" I said in a low voice while collecting my things

"Mr. Suttinut, you can wait for him outside" He said. 'Just how the fvck did he hear me?' I eyed mild, he nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside dude" He taps my back, went outside and closed the door after him.

5 minutes have passed and he haven't said anything yet. It's so awkward.

"Uhm, what is it sir?" I asked, breaking the silence. He smiled at me sheepishly.

He walked to where I am sitting. He is so close that I can smell his breath, his lips is only few inches away from mine. He smells like Mints, I want to kiss those lips 'God Gulf! Focus!'.

"Are you single?" He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyy! So how was it? I'm sorry if there's some grammatical errors or typo errors.  
> English is not my first language and I always tend to make mistakes


	3. Part-timer and the owner

Gulf's POV.

"Are you single?" He smiled.

I wasn't able to answer, my Jaw just dropped, my mouth is open and then he freaking laughed.

"Close your mouth, a fly might go in" He said, I am so ashamed at the same so pissed of him. I'm feeling the heat that runs to my face, I'm sure I'm blushing like a tomato. This fvcker.

"That was a joke" He said before I got the chance to collect myself and give him an answer. 'I almost got my heart melt and then you're telling me it's a freaking joke?' I wanna slug him. Urgh.

"Uhm, Sir? You're too close... and if there's nothing then, can I take my leave?" I'm hoping for this to be over soon. It's not good for my heart, definitely not.

Upon hearing what I just said, he moves more closer. I wonder if this person knows what privacy and distance is, cause obviously he doesn't. Few centimeters left before our lips meet. 'I'll kiss you if you don't stop teasing me - ow that sounds bad' I'm frozen, I fvckin freeze, it seems the time have stopped working. He smirked then pull himself away and sat on the chair in front of me.

"It's about your tardiness. I saw Lea's note and you're late for every single day" He said pulling a straight face. Now you look and act like a proper instructor. "What happened? I want to know your reason. I hate tardiness"

'So do I and please stop messing with my heart' as if I can tell him that given that I'm always late and will probably be late in his class too.

"Got work until 3AM. Too exhausted, I always tend to overslept. My alarm's no longer working. I just have to say this, I might be late in your class but I will try to make it up and will try not to. It's just too hard for me to get up that early" I answered honestly, I looked down to the ground. I don't know how he will respond, he looks understanding though.

"Where do you live?" huh?

"I'm- I'm sorry sir?" He looked at me dumbfounded.

"I said, where do you live?" he repeated himself.

"xx place, blue building sir"

"Okay, I'll fetch you by 7. The class starts 7:30. New rules, implemented by me and by that you can still sleep for few more minutes" Thank god he is understanding. "Where do you work? and what do you do?"

'Are you my boyfriend? Picking me up? We just meet today! Should I announce to the world that their idol is picking me up?' My heart is beating so fast, this is not good. I'm actually uncomfortable in letting others know what my life situation is, aside from mild and the dean, no one else knows about my living condition but I guess it's okay if it's with him?

"I appreciate the thought sir but if class starts 7:30 I can make it on time"

"No, I insist" he is stubborn! Have it your way then. I just nodded to avoid further argument.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Where do you work and what do you do? And its until 3AM! You're a minor"

"Pardon my rudeness Mr. Suppasit, but I don't think it's any of your business but to answer your questions for you to have a peace of mind. I'm no longer a Minor. I work at MSJ bar - I'm a waiter there to be precise but from time to time my band plays as well." He's really listening as if he is interested. "I guess were done here, I'll excuse myself SIR." I really emphasized the Word sir.

I grabbed my bag and I wai-ed to him before I left, dragging mild who was waiting for me to go to the canteen.

We got our food and sit at our usual spot. Knowing how nosy mild is, I told him what happened in the room leaving out the fact that the instructors face is near to mine and about him picking me up. He got the information he needed, he's blabbering nonsense again forgetting the topic of me and Mr. Suppasit.

The next day, like as what he promised he picked me up at exactly 7AM 'punctual aren't we sir?' He has this black Mercedes Benz car. He sure is rich, why working as an instructor though?

The ride is awfully quiet and awkward. No one said anything however after he halt the car he asked me if I already ate. I just looked at him and shake my head then left the car, I don't want to be seen with him. Nah, I love my lowkey life. Life that no one cares and I don't care if they don't, that's actually favorable for me.

Surprisingly the day went well and for few days, that's our setup. I tried ignoring him in the university but I can't completely avoid him since he is my instructor and he picks me up. I tried to persuading him that I could ask mild to pick me up instead but he refused. He said he want to. 'What the fvck? are you trying to make me fall for you?'.

"I heard from Hiter that you guys will play later? What time?" It's Friday afternoon, the class ended already and we're about to go home. Then this never-ending nosy and gossip queen Mild is always up to date. I hummed as a response.

"What time? Can I crash at your place? I'll watch movie while you rest! Pretty please? Then we can go to the bar before 10! Your shift starts at 10 right? It's weekend tomorrow"

"You- ugh! Fine!" This nosy man followed me to my house, it's small but comfortable. This blabber mouth is always here every Friday night. He never missed our gigs at the bar. He always supports me and my band.

I was told by my supervisor that I should just prepare to play with my band in exchange we have to sing one extra song which is weird since they can just always ask us to play an extra song without a bargain. I asked if they have song request and they do! It's "If you don't love yourself by The script"

"Thank you for today I hope everyone enjoyed." I smiled to my band members then I smiled to crowd, giving them the best smile I could give. The crowd cheers. Not bragging but were quite famous in this bar since people come here to watch our band to play every Friday night. "We have one more request!" I smiled again. "To whoever requested this song, I hope you find your worth and find someone who will give you love, love that's enough for both of you" The crowd cheers louder this time and I heard mild screaming 'That's my best friend' I'm happy but I have this urge to slug him though.

Look at me, I'm my own worst enemy  
Beat myself up now, every chance I see  
Nice to everyone, when it comes to me  
Cut myself up with brutal honesty

How can you love if you don't love yourself?  
If you don't love yourself  
You can't love no one else  
How can you love if you don't love yourself?  
If you don't love yourself  
You can't love no one else, no

I saw Mr. Suppasit sitting in one of the VIP couches. My eyes is fixed on him while I sing the song, I tried to avert my gaze but it still leads me back to him. He is just looking at me. Staring at me. 'Please stop. My heart can't handle it'

If you don't love yourself  
You can't love no one else, no  
If you don't love yourself  
You can't love no one else, no

Look at you, you're just as messed up as me  
Only difference is I speak honestly  
Nice to everyone, when it comes to me  
It's like you hate yourself, don't see what I see

How can you love if you don't love yourself?  
If you don't love yourself  
You can't love no one else

After I finished singing, I bowed to the crowd and say my thanks before I went off stage. I tried to look for Mr. Suppasit but he is nowhere to be found. He is no longer in the VIP area where he was sitting.

"Gulf, rest for 15 minutes then after that go to the owners office" The floor supervisor approached me. Usually they give me few minutes to rest before I resume my work.

'The owner? I haven't meet the owner yet since they said that he rarely comes' I am thinking what else could've gone wrong why I was summoned by the owner itself. 'I just hope he won't fire me'

I mustered all the courage that I could get and dragged my feet to the owner's office. I knocked 3 times and without waiting for the response from the owner I turned the knob to open the door and invite myself in.

"Hi Gulf" He said then he winked at me. Once again I froze.


	4. Drunk Baby

Mew's POV.

"Hi Gulf" He froze, he didn't expect to see me here. He didn't anticipated that I am the owner. He might not know that the MSJ is the initials of my name, well it might be a given since he didn't even know me from the start.

"I- I-" he's stuttering, he is cute. He cleared his throat. "I'm here for the owner?" Is he asking me? 'so cute'

"Sit down Gulf" I smiled. "As you can see, I am the owner of this club and-"

"I know, I might be rude to you at some point Mr. Suppasit but please, I need this job" He cut me off, he's about to cry, he's assuming things. I giggled before I got up from my chair and sit in front of him.

"Look, calm down! No one's firing someone, okay?" He looked straight to my eyes, seeking for assurance. "I'm Not firing you so rest assured, okay?" He nodded and released a huge sigh.

"I just have a proposal for you, so you won't have to work until 3AM, and oh, I also know about your other part time Job every weekend, you can resign from that" He just raised his eyebrow 'You really look cute, can't wait to make you mine so I can gobble you up - oopps'. "Do you want to be my assistant? It'll be beneficial for you. Your work ends until 6PM or if I have to leave early for photoshoot then you will be free. Then at night, you don't have to be a waiter anymore, your band can play 2 sessions starting 10 and ends at 12, of course there's interval for you guys to rest. I want you guys to play on weekends too, then 3 times weekdays. You'll earn more than what you get working as a waiter, your bandmates agreed already. Every extra song requests, you will get additional income"

He is silent for few minutes. He might be thinking this through 'I'm sorry gulf, I just to be with you all the time, since I know you're not the person who will just accept monetary help and support, so I guess this is the best support I can give you to lessen your burden'.

"You don't have to give your answer right away, you can think this through." I said, trying to mask my disappointment. I'm about to stand up but he grabbed and holds my hand.

"I'll take your offer sir. Thank you" He said looking down but still holding my hand. I'm so happy. My heart is about to burst. Whenever I'm with him my heart beats fast and I already stopped playing around. He's changing me without him knowing. I hummed and nodded my head.

"Thank you so much sir." I hugged him. I can't contain myself anymore. 

He went to his friends, I told him he don't have to work anymore for the rest of the night and they can enjoy and drink. It's on me, for them to celebrate.

I went to check on them after few hours and everyone's drunk already. They didn't even noticed that I sit beside Gulf until they decided to go home and Hiter saw me. Gulf's other band mates went home with Hiter, leaving Mild and Gulf and the one called Boat.

"How are you going home?" I asked Boat since he is not as drunk as the two.

"I'll take Mild...umm, sir can you bring Gulf home? If you can't that's-"

"Yeah, I'll bring him home, don't worry" I assured Boat and with that, they left first.

"Gulf... Let's go, I'll take you home" I put one of his arm to my shoulder half-dragging him to my car.

"Gulf sit properly so I can put the seat belt on you" He looked at me, tugged my arm and hug it.

"So comfortable Phi" His eyes are still close. God Gulf, You will be the death of me. 'Self control Mew, self control' I tried positioning him to be seated properly so I can put the seat belt to him. I retracted my arm and he pouted.

"Stop pouting Gulf, I'll kiss you if you keep doing that" Then he smiled teasingly. Then he pouted again and leaned towards me, waiting for the said kiss. I gulped, I gasped for air. 'Shit gulf! Don't do this'

He continues to pout. Shit. I leaned, few centimeters away from his lips. I can smell the alcohol from his breath. I saw his ears getting redder than it was if that's still possible. I still have a bit of self control, I have no plan of kissing him but it's a different story if he initiated it. Yes, he kissed me. I thought it would be just a peck but he keeps on kissing me, he licked my lips and his tongue's asking for entrance where in I gave him one. Our tongue's fighting for dominance and I gave in to him. He licked every part of my mouth that his tongue could reach. We were making out for few minutes and we just parted when we badly need for air.

"Let's get you home" I said, turning the ignition of the car and speed up to his house. When we arrived, he is already asleep. I tried waking him up but to no avail, he just moves a bit and goes back to sleep. I got no choice but to carry him to his apartment. I fished out his keys and proceed to carry him to his house.

I lay him on his bed, I removed his shoes and his jacket.

"Gulf are you okay now? I'll be leaving then." I walked out but before I reached the door I heard him calling my name. I turned back and saw him sitting on his bed hugging the pillow, I sit on the bed beside him.

"Phi, can you stay here with me?" He said while making a puppy eyes. Who could refuse him at this state?

"Are you not going to stay with Gulf, phi?" He is making now a sad face. Multiple facial expression of Gulf in a day is just too much for my heart to handle. I sighed.

"Phi is going to stay with you until you sleep, okay?"

"Noooo! Stay with me even if I'm asleep" He's pouting again. 'Is it a habit of yours to pout? You look like a baby. My baby'

"Phi?" He called out when I didn't answered him. I don't know what to.

"Do you hate gulf? You don't like me? I- I'm sorry. *sniff* Y-you can go now" He is looking down again and crying. I panicked.

"Hey baby, phi likes you okay?" I lift his face and wiped his tears.

"Y-you like m-me phi? Gulf likes you too! But your like may not be the same as mine" He smiled but it didn't reached his eyes. He looks sad.

"Look baby, I like you the same way you want my like to be, okay? Lets talk about this later when you wake up and you're sober." he nodded. We lay side by side, He kissed my cheeks and hugged my waist, he buried his face on my neck and falls asleep.

'Urgh, how am I going to sleep now with a hard on?' This kid is really amazing. Making me love him in a short period of time without exerting effort.

The power of love is really amazing. It can always turn us to be someone who we are not.


	5. Natharin

Gulf's POV.

Don't drink more than you can take, you'll suffer the next day.

I groaned, my head hurts like hell. Do I have a bolster? When did I get one? I opened my eyes and saw Mew's face. 'An angel, Mine - ow, not yet' I got distracted by his Angel-like face but I snapped back to reality when I feel that he is hugging my waist and he unconsciously tightened it when I moved a bit.

Wait, why is he here? A flashed of last night's memory suddenly hit me. 'Oh, fvck Gulf! What have you done? You're shameless.' My face heats up like it's burning. I just want to pretend to be dead. Urgh. I tried detaching his arms from my waist to slip from his embrace but he didn't let me go. He opened his eyes and still groggy. 

"Don't go yet. Stay" he said, Closing his eyes again and he buried his face to my neck. 

"Phi... I wanna take a bath, I smell like booze. I'll prepare breakfast afterwards." I actually just wanted slip and hide somewhere. I'm ashamed of what I've done last night. I should have just forgotten those. I can pretend but I guess it's too late now. 

"Let's talk first." He pulls me to sit while his arm's still on my waist. Ugh, My head just throbbed. I look straight to his eyes and he laughed. 

"I know, your head might be killing you right now. Now go and Take a bath, I'll go prepare the breakfast so you can take your meds. I'll use your kitchen okay?" He kissed my forehead. My heart is beating so incredibly fast again, like always, P'Mew you're not good for my heart. 'Do I have heart disease? Maybe My heart's palpitating due to too much dosage of P'Mew?' 

I took a bath for god knows how long that made P'Mew knock twice to check if I'm still alive inside. Once I'm out of the bath room, I found eggs, bacon, fried rice and milk on the table. 'You're so husband material, my husband - soon to be, I hope.' I mentally slapped myself to quit day dreaming and face the reality instead. He motioned for me to sit 'it's my apartment as far as I can remember?'. We finished eating breakfast and I offered to do the dishes since he cooked and it's my home for heavens sake. After I've placed the last plate he hugged me from behind, so clingy. 

"Gulf, let's talk" I swallowed an imaginary huge thing inside my throat. Nevous is understatement of what I am feeling right now. I felt suffocated, my heart's beating so fast, butterflies in my stomach maybe its no longer a butterfly, It might be a fvckin bird in my stomach that's tryna go out. I might collapse any moment yet I managed to get water and I tried breathing in and out. Sh*t I'm this close to having anxiety attack thank god he didn't noticed. 

"don't be to anxious, I won't eat you..." after few seconds he added "...yet" ghad, you're not helping P'Mew. We sit on the bed facing each other and silence takes over, no one's saying a word.

"About last night..." he started, okay? I'm red as a tomato now, he chuckled at the sight of me. 

"I like you... I guess?" I continued. 

"You like to answer or say uncertain words" he laughed then "but I got your point baby" he winked, what did I do to deserve this? 

"so I take this as you remembered what happened last night right?" 'what happened last night?' can I panic? 

"I mean, your actions last night" he added, this guy really likes to tease me. I just nodded. 

"So? Can I court you? You know I like you. Let's get to know each other better" He smiled. I can sense the sincerity in his tone, I can also see it in his eyes. 

"...but you're my instructor?" 

"you'll graduate next semester right?" he said without breaking the eye contact. 

"We'll be getting to know each other for that long?" He laughed.

"Uh? What's funny?" 

"You! Look at your face, you look so dissatisfied hahaha..." He laughed for hell knows how many minutes, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. 'that's more than 6 months! I can't wait that long' 

"You're my Assistant now right? So, no one will suspect us if we're together." he winked, now he is flirting with me. This jerk. 

"hmmm..." I just hummed. 

We cuddled all day until dawn since P'Mew needs to go home. He said he has things to settle. We were given a break from the bar to officially start the following week.

I texted mild if he wants to hang out with but he said he is busy so I just choose to sleep instead. 

The next morning I visited the orphanage where I grew up. I used my bike, I rarely or I should say I'm not fond using this one but since It's faster than riding a bus I used it anyway. 

"P'Kana~" the kids approached me once I parked my bike. I played with them, give them fruits that I bought on the way and helped to cook for everyone.

Wherever I go, It never felt like I really belong in that place. I'm always longing. There's this empty part in my heart that I cannot fill. Nothing can. 

After helping with the dishes I excused myself and went to my room. I always have a room here, this room feels like home. There's a bed good for 1 person only, there's an old drawer beside the bed with the lamp above it, racks full of books. I reached and opened the bottom drawer, It's always lock and I have the key with me always, its my lucky charm. I grabbed the book with a lock, the lock for this one is missing, I don't know where to find it. 

"It's always with you, inside you. Follow your heart, look deeper and you will see it, look into your heart and you will find the answer to your question" The tears strum through my face as I read the phrase. I don't know what happened to me, everything doesn't feel right. Nothing is. 

As I traced my hand on name written in there "Natharin"


	6. My Thirak

Gulf's POV.

As I traced my hand on name written in the book "Natharin" I read it out loud and another waive of emotions and tears flows through me. The name feels familiar but also feels so distant at the same time. It's drawing me in. I've tried searching for the person named Natharin but no one knows him and I don't have enough amount of money to hire a professional investigator to find him, to know who he is or if he really exists. 

I placed the book back into the drawer, lock it and I tidied myself since I'm sure I look like a mess before I went to the kids and play with them again. I went home around 8 PM and I spotted Mew's car right away. 'Why he didn't texted me... Oh, he doesn't have my phone number!' I parked my bike and check if he is in his car but he is not, he might be waiting outside my door. My apartment is at the second floor, so from his car, I ran to my apartment and I found him sitting on the floor, his back leaning on the door, eyes to the ground with his headphones on. How could someone be so handsome while waiting? 

I took a deep breath and walk in front of him. He looked up and smiled before he got up and hugged me - that caught me off guard. I can smell his perfume, it's so calming. 

"Let's go inside first" I invited him and he let me go. I hold his hand after I opened the door and he chuckled. 

"I'm sorry phi..." he just nodded "How long have you been waiting?"

"Maybe around an hour or two" 

"What? You... You waited that long? What if I didn't....uhm... didn't came back?" I asked in panic, stuttering. 

He smiled. "I planned to go home at midnight just in case you weren't home yet" How did I deserve him? I mentally slapped myself for being stupid.

"hmm..I'm sorry again, and how did you know that I'm out? Maybe I just didn't want to open the door, you know? "

"Why? You're not going to open the door for me?" he raised his eyebrow and smirked "I run into Newwie earlier and he said you're not at home most sundays but you're back at night however I don't know what time you'll be back so I waited for you instead" 

"Uhmm, it's good. I owe him one" I gotta thanks Newwie on this. "Phi? I'll take a bath first, is that okay?" 

"Why are you asking for permission? Of course it is." he then laughed and it echoed to the room. Now I'm annoyed. I rolled my eyes and grabs a change of clothes then head to the bathroom. 

After taking a bath, I saw him cooking. I went to my bedroom first and saw a bouquet of flowers, it's sunflowers to be exact. I picked up the bouquet and smell it, there's a note "To my sunflower, from Khun phi ☀️" I smiled at the sun in the end. It's like him, he is becoming my sun. 

I feel him hugging me on the waist from the back, he sniffed on my nape and said "You like it baby?" I smiled and nodded shyly. 

"Let's go, I cooked your favorite food" He said, I placed the bouquet beside the night stand then he holds my hand dragging me to the table. 

"How did you know that I like this food phi?" I asked as I dig in to the Pad kra pao that he cooked for me. "and, I can't believe that someone as rich as you would know how to cook" I said while food is in my mouth.

He chuckled "Swallow your food first before you speak. Hmm... cause I also live alone that's why I know how to cook... but for this one I just followed the recipe from Google" then he laughed 'Oh, I really love hearing you laugh'. I just smiled at him and nodded as I continue to finish my food.

"You're really a good cook phi" I complemented him and he just smiled as he also finishes his food slowly. He helped me do the dishes and we talked that night about ourselves while cuddling on the bed. I learned that he has few exes and a lot of flings, in short he is or was a player. I'm happy that he tells me this things so I won't have to know this from other people which is what I hate the most. I hate being lied to, well I guess everyone do.

"...but, this is the first time I've exerted effort to someone, waiting for someone and cooking for them? It's a first for me and it's only for you. When I first lay my eyes on you, I knew you're the only one for me" I looked up to him and smiled.

"You're not going to hurt me? Leave me hanging? Toss me around once your done with me? Just play with my feelings?" I asked.

"No baby, absolutely not. Never. I want to be with you for the longest time as possible, I want you to be my last" He almost teared up. I grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. Our lips danced in a sweet motion, his lips taste like honey and lemon and from a slow kiss it turns into the kiss of a two person who's hungry for each other, his hands is on my waist pulling me closer to him as possible and I placed mine to his nape to deepen the kiss. After some time we pulled away from each other's lips and he smiled. 

"Let's sleep tua-aeng, we have class tomorrow and you start working for me tomorrow" I just nodded to him, he kissed my forehead and rest his chin on my head as I snuggled myself to his chest. I hope this would last. 

We went to school like usual and since he slept at my house, I had him borrow my formal dress. I'm thankful that I kept one. The difference this time is after class I have to follow him around since I'm his assistant. 

I went to the classroom and saw Mild waving at me. 

"You're always on time na no?" He said as if it's a miracle. 

"I changed job Mild, I no longer work as a waiter in the bar and no longer working in that restaurant" I said and he raised his eyebrow. 

"b-but how are you-" I cut him off since I know what he's going to say. 

"I got new job of course, I work as an assistant of the new instructor but the band will play 5x a week. Isn't that good? Don't tell me, Boat haven't informed you anything about the band playing at the bar much often this time?" His face heats up hearing Boat's name. 

"don't tell me you and boat hmmp-" I wasn't able to finished what I was about to say since he covers my mouth with his hand. I removed his hand and smiked. 

"Not so innocent, aren't we?" I tease him and he blushed like crazy again. 

"Sh-shut up" he is stuttering, I'm enjoying this. It's one in a lifetime opportunity to tease this blabber mouth. I was about to tease him more but the instructor came in or I should say Mr. Suppasit, my thirak came in. He looked at my direction and smiled then he proceeds with the class. 

I nudge mild and asked "I wonder what happened na~ care to share" He just glared at me though he is so red and I'm teasing him with my smile. Interesting, this is interesting.


	7. The other best friend and The ex?

Third person's POV.

Life flows really like a river, there comes storm, flood and hurricane yet it stays the same. The raging water will eventually calm down once the disaster ends and the water will be clear again. Unlike peoples emotions, the scar is always there and reminding you about the storm you've been through. 

Mild's so tight-lipped in what's going on with him and Boat. And speaking of Boat? He is nowhere to be found, he is also absent in their gigs at MSJ's. Mild's been acting weird for the past few days as well. He is too quiet which is unusual. 

"Dude... We don't have a class tomorrow. So... Hang-out with me?" You can see how Gulf is concerned with his best friend. Mild's about to decline but Gulf cut him off and said "I don't take no as an answer! Wether you come with me or I'll drag you home. You choose" 

"You have work with the professor right?" He asked. Trying to slip away. Nice try, Gulf thought. 

"Nah, he won't mind" Gulf then texted Mew that he will take a day off and will accompany Mild. He dragged Mild to his house, they stopped first at the convenience store to buy foods and beers. Once home, Gulf started cooking for two. 

"Gulf... I-I think it's better for me t-to go home" 

"No! You are staying. We are going to talk" Gulf said without looking at Mild and the helpless Mild went to get a change of clothes instead, to take a bath since he knew that Gulf will not let him go anytime soon. 

Gulf placed the food in the table in front of the tv together with the beers. Mild who just got out of the shower saw what Gulf prepared. 

"Don't you think its too early to get drunk? It's freaking 4PM Gulf!" 'There! that's the mild that I know! loud and nosy' Gulf smiled on that thought, he knows that his best friend is willing now to spill the tea. 

"There's never too early for beer! Now come and sit" Gulf motioned Mild to sit beside him. Mild sits beside gulf and Gulf put his arm around Mild's shoulder. 

Mild's a light drinker so after 2 cans of beer he already started blabbering.

"That fvcker! He.. He said he loves me and *hik* he just disappeared" now he's slurring.

"Did you reject him?" I asked. Boat's not the type to just disappear without a trace, unless he was asked to do so. Mild went silent for few minutes. 

"I... I... Uhmm.. I" He is stuttering. 

"You what? You told him you don't want him?" 

"For heavens sake, Gulf! I don't know okay? I don't know! We... We were drunk that time and... And he kissed me, he confessed. I might have pushed him away, I don't know... Now he is nowhere to be found. I- I tried searching for him" now he's crying. This stupid friend of mine, he's clearly inlove with the other guy. Gulf is on the edge of smacking his friend's head. 

"...and? How do you feel about him?" 

"I... I think I like him?" 

"You think?" Gulf asked with a brow raised. 

"I like him" Mild said and that made Gulf smile. 

"There. There. Good boy" Gulf said patting Mild's head while trying to hide his grin. Gulf then fished out his phone and called Hiter, after few rings the other party finally answered. 

"Hello... Yes... I'm cool... Let me talk to him... Oh c'mon Hiter, I know he is with you... Of course I know! Who do you think I am?... Yes... He doesn't want to?... I know but it's important... Uhuh... Tell him Mild's slashed his wrist, he is bleeding so much that he passed out and I'm about to take him to hospital. If he don't take his ass here, then I'll be the one to make sure he won't see Mild again" Mild just looking at gulf dumbfounded while he is making a phone call with Hiter. Gulf's dorm is just few minutes away from Hiter's. They're basically neighbours. 

"You know where he is?" Mild raised his voice after snapping back to reality. 

"Duh! Of course." Gulf just smirked and roll his eyes. 

"why didn't you tell me?" 

"did you even asked? You dummy!" Gulf slapped Mild's arm. After few minutes a loud knock startled the two. 

Gulf got up and get to the door but before he open it, he looked at Mild who's covering his face with a pillow "I guess the party's over and our guest is here" 

Boat at the door panting, he run to Gulf's place afraid what might have happened to Mild. Little did he know. Gulf just looked at him, smiled before putting a serious face. 

"Wait here." He commands boat who's still standing outside. Gulf went in and dragged Mild outside. He tossed Mild to Boat and Boat luckily catched him. 

"Take him home, talk it out with him. Imma kill you both if you don't." Gulf closed the door right away leaving Mild with Boat outside. He sent a message to Mild saying he should confess his feelings too. 

They don't have class the following day and Gulf is bored to death at home. Mew's not replying either. Gulf decided to open his twitter, he got twitter account but rarely use it. Since out of boredom he decided to open it and what he saw shocked him. Mew is trending, the trend tag that mew on is 'Is Mew dating Art again?' Gulf feels his heart being stabbed multiple times. He know how toxic social media sometimes so he scroll through the tag to see if the pictures are legit and they seemed to be legit. There are captions like 'Holding hands off-cam?' 'They dating again, saw them one time' and there many more but what caught Gulf's attention is the one that Mew and Art kissed and said that it was just earlier that day and it's a stolen shot. 

Gulf tried calling Mew but the call didn't went through. He tried and tried again but to no avail the call's not going through, he texted him tons but not even 1 reply. He need explanation from the other guy, one minute he said he wants to pursue him the next time he is with his ex. Gulf cried his heart out and didn't eat that night. Mew didn't picked him up the next day as well which just made it worst. He decided to skip Mew's class and just attended the next one. He didn't meet or try to find Mew as well, the other man didn't also searched for him as well and that hurts Gulf more. Still No text or call from the guy, It's just he disappeared into the thin air leaving nothing behind. 

That same day Mild took a day off with Boat leaving Gulf alone being sad, heart broken and frustrated. Gulf decided to play football to release his stress, its always his outlet. Luckily the football team is playing and Gulf decided to join them. Gulf's good at football but since he doesn't have enough time hence, he didn't join the team and just play whenever he has time or whenever he's stressed like today. 

Gulf played until late, the football team left already leaving him practicing alone. Gulf didn't noticed the time, he is too distracted and stressed to do so. After kicking the ball to the goal, Gulf lay on the grass not caring about the dirt, he closed his eyes thinking about Mew. His tears were about to fall again but he was taken a back when a cold substance touched his forehead. It's a water bottle he got up right away seeing who hands him the bottle.

"Hey babe! Missed me?" The guy said.

"BRIGHT!" Gulf called out the other guy and hugged him. After few seconds of him hugging Bright someone cleared his throat from behind.

"Gulf... Baby..." Its the voice of the man Gulf's longing for but now's not the time. The man needs a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh right! I went to your apartment and saw him waiting on the door. He said you're not back yet and you're not with Mild too, so I figured you're here since I heard a little bit of story from him and so I brought him here too" Bright said to Gulf's ear in a low voice before detaching from the hug.

"Mew..." Gulf turned around looking at Mew but his hand's still squeezing Bright's arm. 

"Babe? Who is he to you?" Bright asked, being straight forward that he is, He wants to know if the other guy will just hurt his best friend.


	8. Mew

Mew's POV.

//This started/happened when Gulf dragged Mild to his home.//

Wednesday and my class ends 3PM however Gulf's class ends around 2PM. I received a text from Gulf that he will take a day off and will accompany Mild, he did mentioned that Mild's seems to have a love trouble and is acting weird. I don't have any task that gulf needs to finish so I let him be.

My phone rings and it's a call from my Grandpa.

"Hello Pa... Yes... Now? As in right away?... Any emergency?... I understand, I'll be home in 30 minutes" I grabbed my bag and keys then ran to my car and immediately speed up to my family's house. They don't usually call me to go back unless there's emergency. I reached the house in less than 30 minutes, when I entered I saw them on the sofa, with 2 unfamiliar yet familiar person. 

"Mew! You're home. Sit here." Grandpa points the sit next to the young man. He might be a little bit older than my Gulf but his body build is definitely not comparable with Gulf's. Gulf's body is masculine and he is 185cm tall, He is actually taller than me for 2cm but of course my body build is larger than his and that what makes him my baby. I bowed to the unknown person and sit beside him leaving a space between us and he clearly seems to be disappointed, I don't care though. I forgot to mention Art and I were shipped couple before but we never had a relationship. I rejected him, I don't like him to be my lover and will never see him to be one. I have Gulf, we are not yet official but I can definitely see my future with him and I want only him. That's how sure I am with Gulf. 

"Mew, this is Mr. Pakpoom and the young man beside you is Art his son" I just nodded. 

"They know each other already, right? since the two have worked together before" It's Art's father. 

"Yes sir." I answered. 

"Good. This will be easy then" He eyed Art and smiled. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not understanding anything. What's going on?" I asked. I have a hint but I don't want this bullsh*t arrangement thing. 

"You'll be engaged with Art." It's my grandfather who answered. I looked at my parents and they're just silent. 

"No Pa! I have my own lover." I looked at Art and then his father "I'm sorry if I might be sound rude to you, but I don't want this. This is unfair to both of us and I have a lover. I don't want this. No, I'm sorry!" I eyed my parents to help me. 

"Art agreed already" It's his father who spoke. 

"but I didn't! and I won't" I said firmly. "Pa, I don't want this. Mom! Dad! Say something please. I'm old enough to make my own decision" 

My Grandfather sighed. He know he can't change what's on my mind but he is just as stubborn as I am. 

"Pa, let mew decide for himself" finally my dad found his voice to speak. Everyone's afraid of my Grandpa but I am not. "Why don't you accompany accompany Art for 2 days. If you really don't feel anything for him then I'll let you off the hook. We'll cancel this engagement. No one will be happy if we push this through and one of you decline" 

"...but Dad" I plead.

"Accompany him for 2 days or you marry him right away?" I sighed and nodded in response.

"Why don't you two stay here for the night?" My grandfather asked.

"Oh, I'd love to but I can't. I'll let Art stay here instead. I'll hope we can get good result with you two." His then stand up and said his goodbye as he got a meeting to attend to.

My Grandfather confiscated my laptop and my phone, but I don't have my phone with me. I left it on my office at the university. He also forbid me to see Gulf. Sh*t I can't stand not talking to Gulf. 

I showed Art the guest room and headed to my room. I missed gulf.

The next day I have a photoshoot and dad let Art to tag along despite my refusal. My mind wanders to Gulf every break I got. Ugh, I missed gulf. 

Art asked me to eat so we went to a restaurant nearby, we just eat. He tried to make a conversation but I didn't answer him unless it's necessary. Once we're out of that restaurant, He leaned closer and said that I have a dirt on my hair and before I pushed him he kissed my lips, the shocked me pushed him hard. He confessed that he still like me, so I flatly turned him down once again. I don't want any misunderstanding with Gulf. Art goes to the mall and I still have to accompany him. I just followed him. I want this to be over. 

The next day, I have class but my grandpa didn't let me go. He called the school. I just hope that Gulf get the notice that my class is cancelled. Gulf might be waiting for me at his house. Art didn't have anything to do so he stayed at our family house, trying to get close to me whenever he got a chance. He knows that I cannot decline him if grandpa's listening. 

Late afternoon Run went to visit me. He literally dragged me to my room when he saw that Art's on the couch. Run's like a family, so he comes and go here without a problem. 

"What the hell man?" I asked angrily. 

"I should be the one asking that! Where's your goddamn phone? I've been trying to call you!" he raised his voice. 

"I don't have it, I left it at my office" I Shrugged. "What's the matter anyway?" 

"What's the matter? Did you check your twitter? The fvck bro! You're trending for all day long yesterday that your back with that Art kid. I thought you're serious about Gulf?" He's still raising his voice and showed me his twitter. Shit it's all over the net and Gulf might see it. 

I snatched his phone and checked his twitter. I don't memorise Gulf's phone number, I cannot call him. If he saw this he might misunderstood. I grabbed my car keys and stormed out of my room with Run following from behind. My grandfather and my dad's on the couch talking with Art. 

"Dad, Pa, I have to go, I can't really do this I'm sorry. I have to leave. I can't live if he will leaves me. I will die. Please let me go" I'm on the verge of crying. I need to see Gulf. My mother walks to where I'm standing and caress my face. 

"Go get your lover son, bring him home sometimes okay?" I hugged her and whispered that I love her as tears strum on my face. She wiped it and said "Go" before I went to my car and speed to Gulf's apartments. 

It's already dark and Gulf's still not at home. I ran into Newwie again and he said Gulf's not back yet. I waited in from of his door. After 2 hours or so someone tapped me. 

"Hi? Why are in front of this door? Do you have any business with the owner?" He might be Gulf's friend. 

"Uh, no. I'm waiting for him to come home" 

"He's not home yet? Maybe he's at work?" he said. 

"Uhm. No he is not" 

"Oh... Hmmm... Why are you here then? Why wait? You could've just texted or called him" 

"I don't have my phone with me, I borrowed a phone and called him but he's not picking up, asked someone to text him though but no response" I said looking down. 

"You didn't answer my question though. Why are you here?" He inquired. 

"I... I'm courting him, I love him but he might have misinterpret something that is circulating online, I need to clear that up with him, I don't want him to misunderstand" 

"Ohhh! You have misunderstanding? Then I might know where he is. My name is Bright. Gulf will let you know who am I to him" He then winked. Who is he to gulf? Brother? B...boyfriend? No! Gulf likes me. 

We went to the University, Bright stopped to get a bottled water and we went to the football field. There we saw the man I'm looking for, kicking the ball. As well walk closer he then lay on the ground. Bright walked towards him first and put the bottle on his forehead and that startled Gulf.

He immediately hugged Bright and jealousy is eating me. I want to tear them apart.

"Gulf...baby..." I have a lot of things to say but they're stuck on my throat. After few moments he detached from the hug with bright and looked at me. He is still holding Bright's arm. 

"Mew..." It's dark but I can still see the pain in his eyes. I'm sorry baby. 

Before I could talk, bright speaks "Babe, who is he to you?" He calls my Gulf, babe. My heart's aching and clenching with jealousy. Gulf just looked at Bright and then looked at me. 

"Baby... Uhm.. Gulf, let's talk please" I plead. I saw him nod. I walk to him and hold his hand but he pushed it away, it hurts. He then walk towards one of the bench leaving me and Bright. Bright just shrugged and pick up the ball. I followed Gulf and sit beside him. 

Gulf didn't utter any word and just stays silent. After few minutes of silence I cleared my throat.

"Baby... Let me explain why I haven't contacted you last Wednesday night until today, okay?" He just looked at me. My baby's angry and sulking.


	9. Be My Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll post all the chapters then, I'll edit it after, so pardon me for obvious grammars and typos for the mean time

Gulf decided to hear Mew out and see his explanation. He is not that heartless to leave the other guy hanging, so, when Mew asked him if they could talk he nodded to agree. He walk to the bench on the side leaving Bright and Mew in the field. Bright then picks up the ball like nothing happened and start practicing while Mew is approaching him.

Mew sits beside Gulf and for who knows how long they have been silent. 

"baby... Let me explain why I haven't contacted you since Wednesday night until today, okay?" Mew breaks the silence and Gulf just stared at him trying to be expressionless as he can but his eyes gave him away. It shows how hurt he is, his pain, and that he is sulking.

After few seconds of silence Mew explain to Gulf in detail about what happened and what's holding him up. Mew explained to him about what's circulating online, the deal with his grandfather and how he turned Art down and Declined with the marriage arrangement his grandpa proposed, how his mother accepted him and ask to bring his lover home sometimes. Mew's family knows about his sexual preference and they are okay with it. 

Gulf tears up while Mew's explaining things to him, he can't hold it in. If he is in pain then Mew is also in pain. Mew wiped Gulf's tears using his thumb and hug the man that he loves. Gulf chuckled a bit when he feel Mew's tears on his shoulder. He detached himself from the hug and wiped Mew's tears and kiss his check. 

"I...I was so hurt. I thought you'll leave me for real. I thought you're just playing with me. I thought-" Gulf's not able to continue what he is saying as Mew crashed his lips into his. He then cupped Gulf's face and said "No way baby, no way that I'm letting you go. You're mine. You're stuck with me" 

Gulf just silently sobbed. Another wave of silence engulfed them before Mew breaks it by asking "Who is Bright? Why is he calling you babe?" Now the tables turned and its Mew who seems to be sulking now. 

"Bright... You can call him a childhood friend of mine. We grew up in same orphanage but he got adopted, so from time to time he visits me and hang-out with me." he smiled to Mew.

"Why is he calling you babe then?" Mew raised his eyebrow that makes Gulf grins.

"Hmmm... I forgot the reason." Gulf looks at Mew like he's thinking deeply and it's not to Mew's liking.

"did...did you two have relationship before?" Mew asked ignoring the pang of pain on his chest. He want to let it out otherwise he will keep being jealous. 

Gulf laughed out loud that made Mew agitated. "a relationship? we did have a relationship..." Gulf looked at him. He is teasing Mew and purposely didn't finish his sentence.

"You do? Do you still love him?" Mew asked. He is fuming with anger now but still trying to control his voice since he knew that Gulf doesn't like if someone raised their voice on him.

"Hmmm.. Of course I do" Gulf said without hesitation. That was it, Mew had it enough. He stands up abruptly and starts walking but Gulf is faster. Gulf hugged him from behind and kiss his nape. 

Gulf chuckles a bit "My daddy's jealous... I love him of course since he is like a brother to me and the relationship we have is we're bestfriends. Also, the reason why he calls me babe is to shoo or eliminate the leech that would try to cling on me, not that they can though... but when we were in high school there are boys and girls that would try to flirt with me and Bright's always there to rescue me. That... when he started and he calls me babe whenever someone's trying to approach me. They will think that Bright's my boyfriend but he is not. I mean he won't and will never be and I love someone now." Gulf explained in one go. 

Mew's trying to digest the information that Gulf just said and realized the other guy was just teasing him and making him jealous.

"You naughty young man! you were just teasing me!" When he turn around to catch Gulf but he already started running for his life and Mew's chasing him. They were playing tag in the field for god knows how long that they didn't realized that Bright's no longer there. They're too immersed in there own world. When Mew finally catches Gulf, they got off balance and fell to the ground laughing and Mew hovered on top of Gulf. He kissed Gulf's forehead, nose, cheeks and then his lips. 

Gulf giggled with the way Mew kisses him. He cupped Mew face and then place his forehead on Mews. "Mew...be my boyfriend?" 

Mew is shocked with the sudden question from Gulf not that he is complaining though. He is happy and did not expect this to be sooner. Mew didn't answer, too shocked to do so.

"You... You don't want to?" Gulf asked trying to hold the tears that's about to break out of his eyes and trying to mask the pain and disappointment in his voice.

"No... Of course baby I will be your boyfriend. I just can't believe it'll happen so soon! I mean you just know me for few weeks and... and-" It Gulf's time to shut Mew up using his lips. The kiss is so sensual and full of feelings. Gulf poured all the love that he can convey through that kiss.

// a little bit of 18+ //

As soon as the lovers arrived in Gulf's dorm and the door is closed behind them Mew grabbed Gulf's waist and kissed him passionately, he is eating out Gulf's lips, tasting every corner of that chestnut lips and Gulf responded Mew's kiss with the same enthusiasm. Gulf grabbed Mew's nape to deepen the kiss more, not wanting to let his lover's lips go. Mew's tongue seeks for entrance and gulf let him in. Their tongue's fighting for dominance and clearly gulf lost, making mew suck his tongue, exploring his cavern. Soft moan escape from Gulf's that made Mew horny than he is. His hands started moving, caressing Gulf's back that sent shivers to gulfs entire body and mew keeps moving his hands and finally they reach their first destination, Gulf's plum and bubble butt. Mew cups and squeeze both of his ass checks, Gulf moaned louder this time.

"Mewwww...daddyyyyy" Gulf calling him daddy just added fuel to the fire. He change the direction of his kisses, from the lips, he moves to Gulf's ear, he nibbled it, licked it and then to his neck, tracing wet kiss on it, sucking leaving his marks on Gulf. Gulf is just moaning and gasping on the sensation that he is getting from Mew. 

Mew reached Gulf's shirt, pull it up and tossed it to the side. Once the shirt landed on the floor Gulf crashed his lips on Mew "Daddy... Let's take a bath first. I feel so dirty" The way Gulf said the word dirty make mews little friend harder. Mew jus nodded and continue kissing Gulf.

Gulf dragged Mew to the bathroom without breaking the kiss, Gulf's bathroom is small but it's perfect for the two. Gulf started striping his shorts and boxer leaving Mew still fully clothed. Mew eyes is feasting on the hot dish that is in front of him. Gulf started striping Mew's shirt and then his pants and last is his boxer. Gulf gulped as he saw the full erected member of Mew. He looked at Mew with lust in his eyes. Mew reached the shower and turned it on, the cold water that's running cannot ease the heat that they feel. 

They once again kissed and eating each other's lips out. Their hands cannot stay still and trying to explore each other's body. Mew moves his hands and traced Gulf's back again without a cloth this time, he kissed Gulf's neck again and leaves hickey's that is visible for everyone to see. Marking the other guy, letting the world know that he belongs to him. Mew's lips went further down to gulf's chest. Mew's licking and sucking the cherry while his hand is playing and twisting the cherry on the other side. Mew keep on doing it back and fort. Gulf can't help but to just gasp, hiss and moan on the pleasure that he is getting.

Mew stopped of a bit and grabbed the scrub put some body wash on it and turned gulf around as he scrubbed gulf's back. He scrubbed his back, his arms, his chest, his abs, his legs and lastly his bums. Mew placed the scrub in its original position and turned the shower on again. He is running his hands all over Gulf's body. He turned Gulf around and he is now facing him. Gulf's eyes is full of needs.

Mew grabs Gulf's still fully erected member despite the cold water running on them. Mew stroked the organ in his hands that makes Gulf moan louder. 

"uhhhh... mewwww... daddy please.." Gulf's begging and its like a music to Mew's ears. Mew then coated gulf's member with his mouth. His tongue's playing with Gulf's member inside his mouth. Playing gulf's tip that is oozing with precum. Enough with the teasing, sucking and licking mew's trying to take gulf's length into his mouth and moving is lips on the other mans member up and down and that brings heaven to the other guy. 

"daddyyyy... uhhhh.. mmmhh.. I'm cominggg" Gulf warned mew, but Mew has no plan of stopping. 

"come for me baby..." Mew said, with that, Gulf shot his load in Mew's mouth and Mew gladly swallowed the white liquid. Gulf's legs seems to loss its strength due to the intense pleasure he feels and mew catches him before he lost his balance. Mew carried Gulf in bridal style.

"Let's continue on the bed baby" Mew said in his husky voice and that made the young man's member erects again. He just hugged Mew's neck and bury his face there. He is red as a tomato because of embarrassment.


	10. Not giving up

No one's POV. 

'Giving up is not my forte, I'll make you mine no matter what the circumstances are' Art is sitting while sipping his coffee thinking and planning how he can make Mew his and eliminate his current lover. He needs to seduce Mew and make him fall in love with him.

"Dad... Is there any other way that my engagement with will still continue? I don't want to call it off" Art is desperate. He's been linking Mew for years and the other man rejected him thrice now and say that he has a lover. 'It's unfair' art thought.

"Son, Mr. Jongcheveevat already called it off. They also announced it through social media that Mew got a lover now."

"but dad! they didn't mention who that lover is! It can be me" Art slightly raised his voice. His dad should be on his side.

"I know! but they clearly stated it's not you!" His dad stand up but before he left "This conversation is over Art, don't try anything funny. I'm telling you, they will not easily let you off the hook and I will not help you if it's just one of your stupidity" His father then left him.

"I'll do anything to get you Mew, anything!" Art said out loud before he fished out his phone and call his friend. He need help in getting Mew back. 

"I need you to find out who's Mew's new boy toy now."

"Okay... are we going to do the same thing?" 

"Figure it out first, then we'll do the best approach to bribe him and leave Mew" 

"Okay. Give me a day and you'll get a satisfying result"

"better be" Then art ended the call.

At Gulf's Apartment ~

// Ooopppss! did I say I won't continue the smut? hahaha sooooooo.. here it is! read with caution dears! 18+ //

Mew's really good with everything he does. After that scene in the bathroom, Gulf's still high with the pleasure Mew gave him. He plop him on the bed and hovered on top and He started kissing gulf again 'his lips is so soft I can't get enough of it' gulf though, but shy saying it out loud. They were exchanging saliva's, tongues fighting with each other like animals hungry for each other.

Gulf placed his hand on Mew's chest caressing down to the hard member down there, You could say Mew is huge. Gulf's not small but his is definitely huge. It's XL. Its a wonder if he will still get bigger than he is. Mew gasped when gulf grabbed his hard member and started pumping it. 

Mew grabbed Gulf's hands and place it above his head "Leave that for later baby, let me prepare you" His husky voice really turns gulf more, he is leaking precums again and that makes mew smirked. He kissed the younger guy's neck down to his chest leaving more hickeys than earlier. Trailing wet kisses and leaving loves bites in his wake. They don't have a lube since it so sudden. Mew's licking Gulf's hard shaft, licking the precum and down to his ball and went to his pink hole. He teased the younger guy's hole with his tongue. Licking it, trusting inside.

"Phi...uhhmmm..please.." Gulf didn't know what to do, he is too crowded lust and pleasure. He grabbed Mew's head and pull him closer to his hole.

"Needy aren't we?" Mew smiled and continue licking Gulfs hole, ignoring the please of the other guy. He is moaning mess now and gasping. Once confirmed that the younger mans hole is now lubed with his saliva, he slowly inserted one finger and thrusting it in and out. Gulf winced on the sudden intrusion and tries to subdue the pain that turns into pleasure later on. From one finger, mew then added another one and started scissoring the younger guy beneath him. He kissed Gulf's lips to divert his attention and inserted the third finger. He is swallowing Gulf's moans and cries, he keep thrusting his fingers in and out of the other guys hole preparing him for the bigger one to invade. Gulf's moans become louder when Mew hits his prostate. Mew keeps hitting that spot. Gulfs moaning mess, tears in his eyes and precum is oozing out of his hard shaft. 

"Ready baby? Let me know if it's too much okay?" Mew whispered in Gulf's ears and pecked his lips before Mew removed his fingers from the inside of Gulf's and positioned his hard member on the entrance, he spit a good amount on saliva on his length and rubbed his own precum in the younger man's entrance. He slowly thrust into the younger guy's hole while the other one's crying in pain, he's grabbing the sheets forming into fist. Once fully seated inside, he kissed Gulf's lips to ease the pain and let him adjust into his size. 

"You... Uhhh.. You can now move phi" with that cue, Mew moved slowly in and out trying to find the sweet spot of the younger guy beneath him and once found he slightly picking up the pace. 

"Fa.. Faster... Faster daddy" Mew conveyed to his lovers request and thrust faster, his hand is hold Gulf's waist tighter knowing it will leave marks there and Gulf's holding on his arms digging his nails. 

You can only hear the slapping of skins and the moans of two guys inside the room. They keep changing positions and the pace until they both reached their climax. Gulf shivered as he released his cum on his and Mew's stomach while he squeezed Mew's member inside and let him release his cum inside him. After few slow thrust mew flopped his body on top of Gulf's not caring about the cum and his member's still inside of the younger man. They're both gasping for air. 

Mew giggled and kissed Gulf's forehead "Thank you tua-aeng, I love you" Gulf just smiled and closed his eyes. 

"Let's get you cleaned up baby" Mew pulled himself out of Gulf's slowly and makes gulf moaned. Mew looked at the white substance the is leaking from the younger guy's backside. He grabbed gulf and carry him to the bathroom. They soaked themselves in the bath tub. 

"Tua-aeng khub" Mew started while caressing Gulf's back. 

"Hmm" 

"I love you khub" Gulf tilted his head and looked at Mew. His daddy is also as needy as he is. 

"I love you too khub daddy" Gulf then winked at mew and that made Mew's junior twitcg and slowly getting erected again. They won't be ending the night with only one session for sure.


	11. The Family

Gulf's POV.

After what happened with me and Mew that night, we became closer than we are. We resumed to our everyday life, he still picks me up every morning and we go to the university together. If don't have a class, I go to his office whether he is there or not since I am his assistant now and the band still playing at MSJ's. I also already told Mild about my relationship with Mew and ask him to keep it for the mean time as it would create a scandal in our school, at least keep it until we graduate. I didn't heared anything from Bright after that night, he just texted me that he will be back soon. 

Few weeks passed and I'm still living my happy life, well life with Mew on it is happy for me. I won't let him go, never, however, what happened on the first night never happened again. He never advanced to the next level and I'm also a coward or too shy to do so.

"Babyyy... is it okay if I bring you home?" He kissed my forehead. I'm using his lap as my pillow and we're in his condo, he brings me here sometimes and we also stays in my dorm. "I want to introduce you to my family" He added.

"hmmm.. Will they like me? Do you think they will like me?" I asked worriedly, I know mew but I don't know his family, what if they want us to break up if they knew that I'm not one if their standing. I'm poor, orphan and nothing to show off.

"Of course love, they will like you" he said smiling. I hold his hand and squeeze it.

"Okay love, when?"

"This weekend love, there's a party at home. Mostly the one's that are just invited were family and close friends" He smiled. So, he intended to introduce me to everyone? Okay, I'm nervous now. 

"Uhmm.. I have nothing to wear." I said shyly and he chuckled.

"I already have a suit prepared for you baby" He then winked at me. So mans so- ugh, so he already decided to bring me home.

"You tricked me! You already decided that" I slap his arms and were both laughing.

"Well... I just know that my baby will come with me" with that he kissed me on the lips. It's just a soft but sensual kiss.

Come weekend, He is in Mew's condo as they preparing to go to the party, the party starts at 7 PM. Gulf's trying to hide that he is nervous but failed miserably. He sits at the edge of the bed and Looks at mew he is so hot.

Mew undo two buttons of his shirt and I also did mine but he saw me and buttoned up one.

"No tua-aeng, don't show too much skin" I sulked.

"...but! You're also doing it" I pouted.

"We'll be going to my family home, It's my family but I don't want them to look at my boyfriend. I know my boyfriend is hot and sexy but it's only for me to see" said.

"and you didn't touch me after night, yeah I'm sexy" I mumbled sarcastically but he just pretended that he never hears it and continues fixing himself in front of the mirror.

"Mew... You don't want me?" I asked. It's not too late to back out now right? He will introduce me to his family but he won't touch and take me again. No I'd rather be off not knowing his family.

He turned around and stand in front of me "What do you mean 'I don't want you?' I want you in every aspect baby"

"...but, we never did it again after... after that night" I said looking down. I can't look at his eyes, afraid of what is in there, afraid that I might break down.

"No baby... It's just, uhmm how do I say this?" he scratched the back of his head then after few after a minute of thinking he sits beside me and holds my hand "You know I played around before right?"

I just nooded. "It's just... I want yo treasure you and won't let you think that I'm with you just because of sex, I mean I love having sex with you, I really do but I promised my self that I will wait until you graduate before... Before you know..." he scratched his head again.

"I won't wait that long! It's still months to go" I blurted out which I regretted right away. He smirked and kissed my forehead then laughed 'Maybe he's a psycho? Ugh- I fell in love with a psycho?' I smiled at the thought.

"Shall we ditch the party then?" He licks his lips and looks at me with full of lust "We can go to my home anytime, you know?" He kissed me on the lips, eating my lips out and it takes a lot of effort for me to push him and slip out his embrace.

I giggled at the hungry boyfriend of mine, hungry for me. "let's do that later daddy but for now let's go and face your family" I winked at him. He then run and grabbed me from behind. I can feel his hard on 'My daddy's hard for me', I grind my hips on his hard on and I can feel his hard breath on my neck.

He licks and suck my neck leaving a visible mark. "You better be ready later baby" I turned my head to him and we started kissing again. 

Mew drive us to his family home which is just at least 30 minutes ride. He introduced me to his parents which surprisingly open about our relationship and doesn't care about my status. 

But of course, like on a drama there's always someone who is against your relationship. 

He introduced me next to his Grandfather. 

"Pa, here's Gulf, My boyfriend. Gulf, My Grandfather Alexandre" Mew said introducing us. 

"I bowed to the older man" He just looked at me from head to toe, he is judging me. 

"Hmmm... Do you love mew?" He asked. 

"I do sir" I answered, somehow I feel odd with his grandfather. He seems to look familiar, might have seen him somewhere but I can't remember. 

"That's good." 

"Pa! Stop intimidating my boyfriend!" Mew interfered. His grandfather just laughed and turned towards me. 

"What's your full name dear?" 

"Gulf Kanawut sir" For a few seconds there he froze and his face turned sour a bit, his eyes gets bigger before he shifts to his normal intimidating face. 

He just nodded. "Okay, enjoy the party. Mew treat him well" He then walked away leaving me and mew.


	12. Kaownah

No one's POV. 

Life's not always black and white, there are gray areas too.

After the introducing Gulf to Mew's immediate family he then started to introduce his boyfriend to his other relatives that will come and talk to them.

Gulf's still wandering about the sudden change of expression in Mew's grandfather when he was being introduced, he also want to ask him if they've met before since he is certain that he really looks familiar but he doesn't want to ask yet, he don't want to ruin the party if he may offend the elder. He wants his first impression in Mew's family to be okay.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

They were sitting in one of the center table, Gulf just got back from the restroom and saw the table full of food and drinks picked up by no other than Mew. He got some steak, salad, pasta, dessert since Gulf is not that fond of sweets but he likes chocolate cakes he got one for him and fruits for himself, mainly slices of strawberry, watermelon, orange and apple. He also got them some wines. 

Mew noticed something odd in Gulf's expression "You okay baby?" 

Gulf just hummed and said "I'm just nervous, there's all such of people here, elites and here I am" 

"don't feel down love, you are amazing and rich in your own way. They're just rotten who only got money" Mew said and that reassured Gulf's mind. He then calmed down a bit. 

Mew asked him if he wants to accompany him greeting their business partners that arrived but Gulf refused so he left him for a bit. 

A slender pale male around 175-178 cm tall, with few piercing blond guy approached their table and sit on Mew's chair. 

"Hi I'm Kaownah! You can call me Kaow and you are?" 

Gulf hesitated before he takes Kaow's hand for the handshake "Gulf" he said and smiled a bit. He is not good interacting with other people aside from his close friend which is only Bright, Mild and of course his boyfriend. 

"It's my first time seeing you here. Who's son are you? I pretty much know everyone here" Kaow inquired.

"No one's" Gulf said in an expressionless face.

"Owwww! Now I'm curious about you!" He said in a bit louder voice. 'Am I talking to Mild's twin?' Gulf thought.

"You don't have to" Gulf answered still with that no expression face. 

"I know now! You're P'Mews new secretary?" He said grinning. Gulf is on the verge of smacking the guy's head. 

Gulf just rolled his eyes "No, I am not" 

"Hahahaha I know dude! I am his new secretary" He winked at Gulf "Do you think we suit each other?" Kaow asked and Gulf didn't catch that Kaow's just teasing him. 

"You don't. What do you want from me?" He asked, he's a little bit pissed and kaownah's grinning like crazy. 

"Let's make a deal!" He said excitingly "You sing there and I'll tell you a secret about P'Mew. Deal?" Kaow said pointing the stage with various instruments that is already there. 

Gulf was caught of guard and thinks for few seconds but put his poker face back on and answered "No" However he just earned a laugh from the other guy. 

"It's a deal then! I'm the co-host tonight" He write his number in the tissue and handed to Gulf. He winked at gulf then stands and went to the stage. 

"You okay?" Mew's now back sitting in his original spot. Gulf just nodded and sip his wine. 

Gulf looked at the stage and Kaow's really a host, Gulf enjoys watching the performance since there are professional dancers and famous singers forgetting the deal kaownah just made with him. 

"Okaaaaayy! So I have a friend that I want to sing for us tonight" Gulf's startled with kaownah's voice and he saw the other guy smiling at him. "Come here on stage Gulf. The stage is yours" 

Gulf went silent with the crowd Mew's other relatives that he was introduced to is looking at him. Mew is shocked but he managed to hold Gulf's hand "Baby, if you don't want to, it's okay... I'll talk to kaow" 

Gulf clear his throat, shook his head and squish Mew's hand before he stand up. "I'll do it love" he said but before he walks to the stage Mew pecked on his cheeks which made him blushed and other people who saw giggled at them. 

"Hi, Uhm... I'm Gulf. I was asked to sing a song. I'm not sure if it's to your liking so please bear with me" Gulf bowed and the guest claps their hands. He picked up the Guitar and started strumming. 

(Who am I to stand in your way - Chester See) 

The whole time Gulf's singing the song he keep on looking at Mew, he might take his eyes for a bit but it will land back to Mew's who is also staring at him.

If there is somebody that makes you feel happy  
Tends to your heart in the ways I'd been lacking  
Then who am I who am I to stand in your way  
That I feel is no longer your burden  
If there is someone that can make you feel perfect  
Then who am I who am I to stand in your way...  
To stand in your way...  
To stand in your way...  
I won't stand in your way...

I won't stand in your way  
I won't stand in your way

As Gulf hit the last line, his crystal tears is forming in his eyes. He bowed to the crowd and as the crowd applaud him, he put the guitar back before going back to their table.

"You okay baby? does the song mean anything? You are not letting me go right?" Mew asked him a series of questions, you see that he is worried. He just smiled back and reached out to Mew's hand and squeeze it which the other man did the same.

"I will not thirak and if I do, please remember that everything I do, I do it for you" Gulf said now caressing Mew's hand. 

// does the line sounds familiar? 😂 //

Mew just smiled and said "We will face everything baby, you don't have to face it alone, you have me. Okay?" Gulf just nodded. "Enough with this talk but if anything happens you'll tell me. Yes?"

Gulf give an assuring smile to his lover and said "I will"

**

"I thought you let him sing because you want to embarrass him!" Art exclaimed as Kaownah approached him. 

"Ow! You didn't heard him sing prior to this yet? You don't know that he is a great singer" he snickered. 

"Duh! obviously not!" Art rolled his eyes. 

"Ow, didn't you ask someone to investigate him like what you did to tar?" Kaow asked raising his eyebrow. Tar was shocked how kaownah know and he just saw him smirked. 

"don't ask me how I know, I have my ways Art... Be careful" Kaow laughed that makes Art mad.

Kaownah went to Gulf and Mew's table "That voice is amazing!" Kaow said smiling at Gulf. 

"Kaow! Don't do that again! My baby is uncomfortable" Mew said and Gulf blushed hearing Mew calling him baby in front of kaownah. 

"Nah... He is fantastic! Right dear?" Kaow said that made gulf roll his eyes and kaow just laughed "Someone's blushing!" He's teasing again. 

"Be careful, it's not only Art who is after your lover there is also someone who want him more than Art does, His name is Lhong... I kept my part of the deal and there's still more... for example, hmmm... someone's eyeing you even though you have Mew claiming you in front of everyone" Kaow whispered to him and Gulf just pretends to have a poker face though he is totally shocked. 

// Let's say its different person who portrays lhong here //

"You have my number dear, I'm only one call away. Let me know if Mew hurt you, I'll make him pay tenfold" Kaow said outloud making Mew glare at him but he just laughed and winked at gulf but before he leaves he kissed Gulf's cheek. 

Mew wiped Gulf's cheek where Kaownah kissed and he just earned a laughed from Gulf and kaownah who is already far from them. Mew cannot contain his possessiveness towards Gulf. 

"don't let him kiss you next time! Even if he is my cousin!" Gulf just grins at the sulking Mew. 

Gulf moves closer to Mew's ear, he blow some air and whispered "He kissed me on the cheeks, you can kiss me anywhere... Anywhere you want and your lips can reach" That made Mew hard and it sent electricity to his whole body. Gulf then faced Mew making sexy bite on his lips that almost made Mew lost his control in public. 

"Let's... Let's go home, so you will know what you did to me." Mew said dragging Gulf to his car earning 2 deadly stares as they make their exit without saying goodbye.


	13. Mild is injured

No one's POV.

It would surely be a lovely night where Mew will be making love with Gulf, punishing his little demon for making him turned on in the party until Boat called while they're in the car on the way to Mew's apartment.

They're now on the way to the hospital where Mild is admitted. Despite Gulf's protest that Mew should just go home, he still followed his lover.

Gulf saw Boat who is outside the room. Mild have some injury and not that severe but its bad, they didn't informed Gulf first hand since he mentioned he got some engagement that day and doesn't want to bother him. Mild's injury is not that severe as per the doctor however he passed out since he hit his head and he has bandages all over his body. Mild is out for more or less 10 hours. The doctor said that once Mild is up they still have to stay in the hospital for at least 2 days for monitoring and then can just stay at home to rest and heal, just incase a symptom will appear as they found nothing yet that may cause problem with his head. 

When Mild woke up he saw his boyfriend sitting on the chair but instead of calling Boat's name, he searched for Gulf. Mild's throwing a tantrum like a child and saying he needs to see Gulf. He is crying and wailing demanding to see his best friend and not letting Boat back in the room unless Gulf's with him.

"You should tell me next time. I don't care what prior engagement I have, when it comes to this, then this should be the priority" Gulf said turning to Boat. He tap Boat's shoulder and went to where Mild is resting.

When Gulf opened the door he saw Mild sitting looking at the door, dazed. When he realised that Gulf entered the room he almost jump to where gulf is.

"Whoah! Whoah! Chill dude, you're hurt" Gulf said stopping the patient jumping him "What happened?" he asked while approaching mild but instead of answer mild looked at him from head to toe inspecting him. 

"You're not hurt aren't? You're okay right? No one tried hurting you?" He look panicked. 

"Mild, I'm fine! I'm with Mew all the time. And it's you who is injured" Gulf said he looked at Mew who also entered the room along with Boat. Mew just nodded. Mild looked at Mew then at Gulf again before he sighed. 

"Now tell me what's going on. You won't be asking for me here for nothing. I know you" Gulf said in authoritative tone. Mild looked around first and released a huge sigh. 

** before Mild's accident. 

Mild woke up kinda late and instead of cooking he decided to buy food from the convenience store however it's closed due to renovation. Mild decided to get a take away from one of the restaurant nearby as his boyfriend is in his own house. 

While he is waiting for his order, he heard two people talking and nosy as he is, the conversation of the two goes to his ear like he just with them. The power of eavesdropping. 

He first enjoyed the conversation as it's like spying on some until he heard the smaller guy said something. 

"I want you to get rid of him, do anything you can. Just don't kill him" 

"Yes. How about if he interferes?" 

"Who? Kaownah? He always mess with my plans, I won't let him" the shorter guy said. 

"I mean... Mew Suppasit" The name made the smaller guys eyes bigger and it also made Mild shocked. 

"Don't you hurt him!" The smaller guy said "I want you to remove that Gulf Kanawut out of his life!" The shorter guy then stand up and walked out. 

Mild recovered from the shock when the waiter hands him his food. He ran towards the direction where the other guy went. He saw the shorter guy opening his car. Mild forcefully turned the smaller guy around facing him and confront him. 

"The fvck you're planning to hurt my Best friend!" Mild shouted. 

"Oh! You're that leech best friend? Then tell your friend to fvck off and give me back what's mine!" The smaller guy shouted back. Mild think for a bit. 

"Mew was not even yours to begin with!" Mild said and the shorter guy raised his hand to slap him but Mild's quicker catching the guys hand and pushed him hard and made him fall to the ground. 

Mild didn't noticed the other man is approaching him. The man punched him multiple times until he falls, the man rendered him immobile unable to fight back. He falls, hit his head and slowly his consciousness is drifting away. The next thing he knew is he in the hospital bed full of bandages with Boat sitting beside him. 

**

"Did.. Did you get the name? or do you know who he is?" Gulf asked stuttering. Mild shook his head, indicating he doesn't know who the culprit is. 

Gulf turned his attention to his boyfriend "Love, do you know who that is? Because I'm certain it's not Art. Mild knows who Art is" He needs to know who the person behind this since that person will not just hurt him, he will hurt others who is around him too. 

Mew shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not sure" he said fidgeting. 

Gulf sighed "Mew, he said I've taken you from him. Aside from Art who else want you?" he said coldly. 

"I don't know Gulf, I- I have no idea" Mew said convincing his boyfriend. He doesn't want to drag him more, he don't want him to get hurt. He wants to fix this by himself. 

"You're hiding something Mew" Gulf said not caring if Mild and Boat is around. Mew didn't answer. 

Gulf's phone pinged indicating that he got a notification. Gulf looked at the message he received with burning eyes. He showed the phone to Mild.

"Is this him?" Mild eyes widened and slowly nodded.

"That's the guy!" Mild said.

Gulf turned to his boyfriend again "You're protecting him?" he said in a low tone but surely is angry.

"No baby. It's just uhm... I'm not sure who did it, I mean.. uh, we don't have evidence" Mew defended himself.

"Do you want to be with him instead?" Gulf asked him without hesitation. One thing Gulf cannot stand is hurting who's close to him.

"No! baby, don't be like that" Mew doesn't want to hurt Gulf, mostly likely leaving Gulf. He can't afford it, he can't live without the other now.

Gulf showed him the photo. "He is the one who hurt my Best friend. I don't care what he is planning to do with me but hurting those who are dear and a family to me is another story"

"Baby... I don't want you to get hurt. I'll deal with him." Mew said.

"No! We deal with him! He is not getting away with just a single scratch" Gulf said. His eyes steaming with anger. Mew made a mental note to never let gulf angry otherwise he will bury you 6ft below the ground.

"Where did you get that photo?" Finally Boat joined in the conversation.

Gulf looked at Mew and smiled "Kaownah"

"Kaownah? You mean Kaownah Kittipat?" Boat asked that made Mew and Gulf raised their brow. How did Boat know Kaow?

When Boat feel the questioning eyes from the two "Chill guys, I have a boyfriend remember? He is just there" Boat said pointing mild "beside, Kaow's my cousin" he smiled at the two.

"Small world this is" Mew said and walked towards his boyfriend to hug him. "I won't let anybody to hurt you babe and won't let them hurt those who are important to you" he kissed Gulf's hair.

Gulf whispered "I love you" that made the older guy smiled.

"Huuyyy! I'm the patient here not some air when you two are in your own world" Mild said and the three just laughed. Boat cannot hug his boyfriend due to his injuries afraid he might hurt him.


	14. Little devil

Mew's POV. 

The incident with Mild makes us busy, I mean makes Gulf, busy. He hardly makes it with me, he hardly give time for me. He is with Mild always, Mild is his best friend, brother or whatsoever. I know but his best friend got a boyfriend who is also suffering with me. They're both ignoring us. This is frustrating. I am actually not complaining... ugh... okay I am, a little bit. 

"Bored? Miss your boyfriend?" I said as I hand a bottle of juice to Boat and sit next to him, looking at the two human that is bickering nonstop but won't go without the other. 

"as if you don't" Boat said. Okay, that backfired right away. 

I released a heavy sigh. How we can make this two to separate? Mild's currently staying in Gulf's apartment. Whenever Gulf have to play at the bar, Mild also comes and they won't let go of each other before and after the play. We have tried assuring them that such circumstances ain't gonna happen again. Who would've thought that, that guy would fly to the US? 

Its been two weeks and the two are still stuck to each other like a glue. This needs to stop, if I have to pull some strings for this then I will. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

"Why are you here too?" Gulf asked raising his eyebrow, questioning me. 'oh so it's bad now, to see your boyfriend huh?' 

"I was asked to be here too?" I said, unsure what to say. I actually planned this with the help of my uncle, the dean of the College of Mathematics. Mine and Gulf's college. There is an event where a representative for each college will be present and I asked my uncle to make Gulf be the representative for our college and I will also be there. 

"Hmm... You didn't plan this right?" He asked. What I feel now is like he doesn't want to be with me or to see me. 

"You don't want me to be here?" I don't think I like where this conversation is going. "baby... you don't want to see me here?" I grab and hold his hand but he silently shake it off and that didn't go unnoticed. 

"Mew..." He leaned in to whisper looking at me in the eye. I moved away. Sh*t what are you trying to do Gulf? I just look at him in disbelief. 

"If you don't want me here, then just act like you didn't see me at all" I turned around. I don't know what's his plan at all but I'm certain that my plan has been ruined.

I went to where my other co-workers are. I grabbed a whisky on the way as I'm no longer in the mood.

"You okay?" Godt, from science department asked me as I chugged the liquor from my glass. I just nodded in response, I'm not in the mood now. 

I was too pre-occupied thinking what Gulf could be scheming this time. We were okay prior to this and now he seems to be dismissing me and it seems he is ashamed of me, of our relationship. Sh*t what am I thinking? 

"Hello everyone." I was startled hearing his voice. I find him standing on the stage, holding a guitar again, his eyes is fixed on me. 

He smiled knowing I'm looking at him too. "I just want to serenade someone here... Boo, don't be sulky and overthink na... You will always be my only love, I am so lucky to have you. I am happy to receive your love, You're the lover I could've ask for, you're my everything now. I love you my love, stay with me for a very long time okay?"

He starts strumming the guitar. Eyes still fixed on me. I don't know if I'm just drunk or maybe just too inlove but either way it doesn't matter. 

// Your Universe - Rico Blanco //

He is smiling all the time while singing the song. If you're not on that stage I would strip you naked there and make love to you. 

I don't think that you even realize  
The joy you make me feel when I'm inside  
Your universe  
You hold me like I'm the one who's precious  
I hate to break it to you but it's just  
The other way around  
You can thank your stars all you want but  
I'll always be the lucky one  
You can thank your stars all you want but  
I'll always be the lucky one

I'll always be the lucky one

I'll always be the lucky one

He walked from the stage to me, he intertwined our fingers and kissed me on the lips.

"You think it's just you who only know how to plan a surprise huh?" He grins. This little devil knows my plan.

I hold his hand and drag him outside to my car. I opened the door for him and hurriedly place myself in the driver's seat. After closing the door he turned my face to him and kissed me hungrily. "I missed you" he mumbled in between of our make up session. I placed my hand on his naped to deepen the kiss more.

"I love you tua-aeng" I said after we separated our lips to breath.

"I love you more, more than you could imagine" He said and gave me a peck on the lips before he put his seat belt on.

I chuckled then drive to our next destination. He sleep on the way and I was just smiling like an idiot. I thought I will just cancel this plan but I didn't have to because this little devil boyfriend of mine.

I never thought I would be loving someone like how I love Gulf. I am happy that I came to know him and fell in love with him.

We arrived to our next destination and he is still sleeping. This guy can really sleep. 

"I won't trade you for anything my love" I caressed his face and he groaned.

"Hmmm? are we there yet?" He asked, still half asleep. 

"We're here baby... Let's go!" I ruffled his hair and help him remove his seat belt.

I waited for him as he takes some of his things from my car. His eyes widened when he saw where we are. 

"You like it here?" I asked and he just nodded his head vigorously. I kissed his forehead and he nozzles his face to my neck while I'm hugging him tight. 

It's really a good choice to bring him to beach, here we can relax, have fun and enjoy my time with him.


	15. Beach

No one's POV.

Mew brought Gulf to the beach, Mew's beach, it's one of his few properties and it's also one of the most beautiful beaches in the country. White sand, clear water and nice landscape but most of all the ambience is calming and great. 

"P'Mewww! It's so beautiful here!" Gulf's happily jumping as they walk to the house where they're going to stay.

"You like it baby?" Mew asked the kid Gulf whose smiling ear to ear.

"I love it!" He said as he jump to Mew and hug him. "Look at those lights, so colorful and it's so romantic" he added excitedly.

Mew slides his hand to Gulf's waist and squeeze it a bit. The younger guy just looked at him wearing the smile on his face that can melt the older.

"I love you" Mew whispered to gulf and he shuddered.  
"Do you want to eat? We haven't eaten yet" Mew asked and just earned a nod from his boyfriend who's still excitedly looking around.

They dropped their things first in the house and Mew lead him to the seaside where a table is set and there's candles - a fake one and few lights illuminating the place. The candles were arranged to light the path to the table and there's also petals on the ground.

Gulf holds Mew's hand tighter. He is elated, the 'happy' word is understatement as to what he is feeling. He is glad that his plan succeeded. He didn't know about this other plan of Mew. Gulf just overheard the conversation of Mew and the dean that they will appoint him to attend the event and Mew will be there. Mew is the one who is supposed to sing so he planned ahead how to piss Mew off. He also talked to the organiser that just incase Mew didn't call off his performance, just stop him and tell him he will just sing at the end of the event since Gulf will take over his place.

Gulf is successful pissing Mew off. Mew immediately called his performance off when the organiser approached him as he take a glass of liqour. And his performance moved the older guy to tears.

"Surprise baby" Mew whispered to his ears pulling him back to reality.

"Thank you love, I really appreciate it." Gulf faced Mew and give a small peck on his lips.

Mew assists Gulf to sit and walk to his. Such a small gesture but it melts his boyfriend's heart. Mew prepared a steak for Gulf and a slice of chocolate cake since Gulf got seafood allergy. They happily eat, no one said a word just embracing and enjoying the silence and each other's company.

Once the food is finished, Mew stands up and stand in front of Gulf, extending his hand inviting the other guy to dance. Gulf just looked at his boyfriend in the eye, shyly nodded and accepted Mew's hand.

They dance slowly without music just feeling the rhythm of each others heart beat. Gulf's hands is placed on Mew's shoulder and Mew's hands is on the other guys waist. 

"I'm glad that you're here with me and you're the one who made me like this, who made me believe in love. You're the only one for me, I won't let you go Gulf, I will never. Please, I want you to be my last" Mew said without breaking the eye contact. 

"I'm glad you also come to my life. Despite our differences, you still pursued me. Let's make us happen" Gulf teared up while looking at his boyfriend's eyes. Mew wiped Gulf's using his thumb and gave his boyfriend the sweetest and reassuring smile that he could provide. Mew leaned to kiss lover, a long passionate one which got reciprocated by the other one with the same intimacy.

"Let's go back" Gulf said once they've parted their lips. Mew just smiled and drag Gulf directly to their room. 

// 18 + Please read with caution but if you're not comfortable just skip it ☺️ //

Mew pushed Gulf to the wall and invited him for another series of kissing, exchanging saliva and their tongue fight wherein Mew's taking the lead.

Gulf slightly pushed Mew to break from the kiss. "sh... shall we take a bath first?" Gulf asked chasing his breath.

"We'll do that once we're done" Mew winked and take the other guy's lips again. Slowly he unbuttoned Gulf's shirt one by and the anticipation makes Gulf crave for more. Once the shirt is remove from the younger guys body, Mew run his hand through his lovers exposed body. He pinched his nipples that made Gulf shivered in excitement. Gulf let out a moan, you can see the bulk in each others pants.

Gulf also helped his lover to unbutton his shirt while Mew is slowly removing his belt and push his pants down including his boxer leaving him with nothing to cover himself. Gulf is shocked with the sudden impact when the older guy pushed him to the bed. 

Mew removes his remaining clothes leaving his fully erect member in plain sight and hover to Gulf. He trailed kisses on the younger guy's neck and chest leaving hickeys and bite marks while the other guys is just moaning and grinding his also fully erected member on Mews trying to feel the friction between them. 

"Aahhh... Phi e... enough wi... with that haaaa.." Gulf said between his moans as Mew started sucking and licking his nipples. He's arching his back chasing Mews mouth when he suck and pull his nipples up. Mew's hand moves to Gulfs member and rub the oozing precum and slowly moving his hands up and down and that added to the younger guys moan. 

"don't hold your voice baby.. I want to hear you moan my name and shout with pleasure" Mew whispered to Gulf's ear and lick it which made the younger guys shivered to his spine. Mew then catches Gulfs lips and started eating the other guy out. 

Mew's hands slowly moves to his lovers love hole, teasing it. Gulf gasped and moans louder with the sensation of the cold fingers that's teasing his hole. 

"P'Mewwww... Aaahhh... Please.. Please..." Gulf pleaded which made the other guy smirk. 

"Please what baby?" Mew said in his husky voice adding to the need of his boyfriend. He still continue to tease his lovers hole without inserting his finger, making the other guys gasp and moan with anticipation. 

"P... Aahhh.. Please daddyyyy.. I want youuu" The pleading of his lover is like music to Mews ears. He grabbed the lube and pour enough amount to his fingers and started thrusting two fingers into his hole at the same time. 

The younger guy screamed in pain with the sudden intrusion. They didn't had sex for almost a month. "Sh*t you're so tight baby... Your insides clenching my fingers tightly" Mew said adn kissed his boyfriend trying to divert his attention from the pain. 

Once Gulf loosen up and is now moaning with pleasure, Mew added the third finger to ready his boyfriend for a bigger intruder. Mew placed Gulfs legs on his shoulder and lined his member to his lovers twitching hole. Inserting slowly, feeling the wall and the tightness of the man below him. 

Gulf moaned and is feeling inch per inch of the hot, long and hard intruder inside him. Mew moved in and out slowly, killing the other guy with anticipation. 

"babyyy... Slower or faster?" Mew asked his boyfriend while still moving in and out slowly. 

"Daddy... I want you... Fasterrrrrr" Upon hearing that request, Mew thrusts suddenly fastened. The younger guy below him is moaning mess and the loudest as he can while holding for his dear life on the sheets forming a fist.

Mew turned him around, on all four his hole facing Mew waiting to be filled again. Mew thrusts his hard member into Gulf's love hole all the way to the hilt and started to thrust in and out faster. His hands leaving bruises on his lovers hips. The younger guy is moaning, gasping, screaming with the pleasure he receives from his boyfriend. They're both moaning and the slapping of the skins is like a melody to their ears. 

"Daddyyyy... Ahhhh.. I'm.. I'm.. Almost there.." Gulf said tearing up nearing his release.

Mew groaned and lessen the speed of his thrusts before thrusting as fast as he can be again, he is also nearing his orgasm.

"Let it out baby. Come with me" Mew said and after few more thrust, Gulf came on the sheet and some on his stomach. As Gulf tightened while cumming Mew released his essence inside Gulfs.

"That.. That was good" Mew said gasping, regaining his self from the high while his member is still inside the younger guy.

Mew flopped himself on the body of his lover and slowly pulling himself out which made the other guy groan from the loss. 

After few minutes of resting Gulf pushed Mew and hover tp the top of the older guy grinding his ass on his boyfriend member that slowly getting erect again.

Gulf kissed Mews lips, eating him out, draining his oxygen and once satisfied, he moved to his lovers neck leaving hickeys too and some bite marks while jerking off his boyfriend to make him fully erect.

He then ride his boyfriend which give the man below him the best view he could ever watch as his man bouncing up and down on his cock.

That leads them for the second release and they didn't just stopped with only two rounds, after all the sun is almost up when they finished and they have tried multiple positions - exhausting their strengths.


	16. News

No one's POV.

The two day at the beach is the much needed breather and vacation they had.

Once they're back, the two went on with their busy life. Mild moved back to his own house since he missed his boyfriend too. 

Days, weeks, months passed and there's only two months left before Gulf's and Mild's graduation. 

"I need your papers before the end of this day. You can give it to Mr. Kanawut. I don't want late submission. Your enlistment for graduation will depend on your papers" Mew spared a glance at Gulf then continues to discuss. 

"Did you finish yours?" Mild moves closer to Gulf and whispered to him. Mew might be Gulf's lover but he is strict as hell when it comes to class. 

"I did." Gulf looked at Mild with judging look "...and you didn't?" he raised his eyebrow. 

Mild look at Mew who is still discussing the lecture before he turned to Gulf "I didn't..."

"Good luck dude! You'll be left behind for sure and you won't graduate. Your mother will definitely cast you away" Gulf added. Of course he is going to help Mild. 

"SHIAAA!" there! Mild's loud voice startled the class. 

"Mr. Suttinut and Mr. Kanawut, what are you chatting there? You're not listening to the lecture again? Care to discuss to what I've just discussed here?" Mew said, looking straight at the two. 

"I'll punch you later! You caused this again. Do you want to discuss instead?" Gulf whispered to Mild. If not with his best friends loud mouth then they won't be punished. It's not the first time that it happened and it's always Gulf who goes to the front and discuss what the instructor just discussed, after all Gulf is the best student in the class. 

Once the class ended. Gulf accompany Mild to eat.   


"You're boyfriend is as strict as ever! Sometimes I even think that he is not your boyfriend. He always pick on us" Mild complained. Gulf smacked the back of Mild's neck and he groaned in pain while rubbing it trying to ease the pain. 

"and who asked you to be so loud in the class?" It's Mew who intervened. 

"You are amazing as usual tua-aeng" Mew sneakily pinch Gulf's waist "Come let's go and eat, I have a lot of work today." 

"Baby... I'll be leaving early today, I have a photo shoot." Mew added turning to Gulf and he just earned a nod from his boyfriend. 

The day went on, Mew got leaves early since he needs to prepare for the photo shoot. Boat also picked up Mild to go on a date. 

As Gulf reached the gate, someone approached him. 

"Hi, are you Gulf Kanawut? I'm Mark. Can we talk?" The man asked him. Gulf just stared at him, puzzled. 

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" 

"I'm afraid not... but a friend of mine wants to talk to you" The guy name Mark said. 

"A friend of yours? Do I know this friend of yours?" Gulf inquired. 

"I'm pretty sure you do. His name is..." The guy smirked as Gulf still put his un-bothered face. 

Arrived at the café near Gulf's University, Mark went in first followed by Gulf. Gulf don't want to disturb Mild's date and Mews work so decided to text the person he knows available. Bright. 

"Have a sit Gulf" The paler guy point the chair in front of him.   
"Do you want to order a drink?" he added. 

"Cut to chase. Why do you want to talk to me?" Gulf retorted. 

"wow, straight to point!" He chucked. "Lets get down to business then" He added. 

"I want you to break up with Mew" 

Though Gulf can already see this coming he's still shocked and pissed at what the other guy is spouting. 

"Why should I do that?" Gulf asked, trying fo calm himself and not to punch the guy in front of him. 

"because we are getting married" He showed Gulf the ring "Of course I won't let you go empty handed, name your price!" 

"First, I don't need your money. I might be poor but I'm not that low to accept money from you. Second, I believe Mew clearly declined the engagement, so what nonsense are you saying?" 

"Oh dear! You are not reading the news?" the shorter guy placed his phone on the table for Gulf to see the content. He immediately grabbed the phone and read the news. 

"Art Pakpoom and Mew Suppasit is getting married next month as per the reliable source. Mr. Pakpoom said that it was Mew who begged and ask for Art's hand again after the cancellation last time" Gulf stared on the content and reread the information for how many times and for god knows how long while formed a fist tightly as it turns into white. There is also a picture of Mew and Art. 

'You got to be kidding me!' Gulf said to himself. He slammed the phone back to the table which startled the other customers. Art just sits there smirking while thinking his plan succeeded. 

Gulf strormed out of the café fuming. He need answers but at the same time he doesn't want to see Mew. His phone suddenly rings he was about to shut it off but he saw Kaownah is calling him. 

"WHAT?!" Gulf asked once he answered the phone. Fvck manners. 

"Chill tiger! I assumed you saw the news?" Kaow said. 

" Yeah. I certainly did. The Fvck they were just fooling me" Gulf said, still fuming. If someone will cross their fist with him he would gladly accept the challenge so he can vent his anger out. 

"easy! Don't walk right to the trap. You'll get caught, you know?" Kaow said calmly. He know things for sure.

"Yeah. hold on he's here. Someone's eager to die today." Gulf then ended the call seeing Mew running to him with Bright, Mild, Boat and a guy following him. He is almost at his apartment. They must be waiting for him there. 

He clenched his fist and it landed to Mew's stomach which made him cough and groaned in pain. 

"Baby... Let me explain" Mew said still holding his stomach where Gulf punched him. He could've punched him in the face but since he is a public figure Gulf spared him. 

"Let's talk inside your apartment please. Others were looking" Mew said, as they have audience aside from the four. Gulf didn't answer and just walk to his apartment with the five following him. 

Once inside, Gulf's eyes trailed to the other guy beside Mew. His eyes speaks that if you say a word that is not to his liking you'll get killed immediately, which made them shivered. Gulf's definitely not the one to mess and you won't like it if he gets angry. 

"Hi I'm Run, It's the first time that we've meet but I certainly know you already" He nudge at Mew who is still silent trying to regain himself. 

"Uh baby, you might have seen the news but it was nothing" Mew started but instead of acknowledging what Mew just said He turned to his friends. 

"Why are you here with him?" 

After few dead silence it was Bright who answered and the safest one to do so "I called Mew. I got his number from Mild of course" He earned a glare from Mild "Well after you texted me that Art's meeting you. I called him immediately to pick me up and fortunately Mild and Boat is also on the way. We got Run to explain to us what must be the reason of Art's sudden confrontation with you." He paused for a bit and Gulf is just silent "...and look what we've found" He showed Gulf the same exact news as what Art showed him. 

After a huge sigh. "Okay? So Mew's marrying Art! I get it" Gulf said in a dead tone voice. It definitely hurt him. 

"That's a news from Art side. Mew got nothing to do with it at all" It's Run who spoke. 

"GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT? HE IS FVCKING GOING TO MARRY THAT SON OF A B*TCH AND YOU'LL SAY HE GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT? IT'S RELEASED PUBLICLY, THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS!" Gulf lost it. He snapped and raised his voice. 

"I mean it's not Mews side that who let out such news." Run clarified himself calmly and just stayed silent for some time. 

"baby... there's no truth to the news at all. I'll find a way to take that news down. I won't marry Art. Heck, if I could only announce to the world that you are my Boyfriend and I want to spend my life with you, I will do it but you're still a student and... and... Maybe you don't want to marry me yet" Gulf softened upon hearing Mews confession. He even proposed. 

"That's taken care of. Go check it" It was kaownah. No one noticed Kaow entered his apartment too. Mild and Boat Immediately grabbed their phone to go check and it's really gone. The news is gone and was replaced by an apology to Mew and his current non showbiz boyfriend whom they don't want to disclose yet. The news where the information was leaked stated that they will take full responsibility to the issue and will have the person who is behind pay the consequences. 

"So? Do you want to marry me Mr. Gulf Kanawut?" Mew kneeled in front of him "I don't have a ring for you right now but I'll certainly get you one" Mew holds his hand. 

"I'm still angry and now you're proposing? Let me breath!" Gulf said he just earned a laugh from the four but not from Mew. He looked dejected. 

"You... You don't want to?" He said stuttering, slowly letting Gulf's hand go. 

"Stupid. I didn't say I don't want to!" Gulf said giggling. 

"so?..." 

"so? It's a yes of course!" Gulf also kneeled to hug his boyfriend as tears strums on their face. 

Their audience clapped and they were pulled back to reality. Mew kissed Gulf's lips which earned a 'woo' from the audience. They all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet, but yeah. I'll post the remaining parts tomorrow.


	17. Family?

Gulf's POV.

The past month has been exhausting and relaxing for Me. We finished our Final exams already and there's that issue with Art and also Mew's proposal which gave me mixed feelings, don't get me wrong I'm willing to marry Mew anytime anywhere. First I was too angry then the next thing I am too happy with Mew's proposal in front of our friends.

Art payed a fine for the fake news he spread and a restraining order was given a to him. He got what he deserve, however the first culprit who hurt Mild is not caught yet. 

"Gulf baby, I can't pick you up today I have urgent matters at home" Mew said, he calls me. He doesn't want to disappoint me, I know. 

"It's okay love, you don't have a class anyway. You won't be meeting our class anymore right?" I asked. It's the last month before graduation, I'm finally graduating, our professors are giving us leeway to do what we want and enjoy our remaining days in college. Also, there are others who are not done with their papers yet, for example my dumb bestfriend Mild.

"Yeah I don't. hmmm.. I gotta go baby, I need to be home as soon as possible" He said, I don't know what urgent matter he got with his family. I'm not nosy anyway.

"Okay! drive safely and take care. Love you" 

"Yes sir! I love you too baby.. I'll call you later okay?" He then ended the call.

I don't have to go to school now as I have nothing to do there. I've submitted all my papers, Mew won't be there as well. 

"Let's play Football" I invited Bright, Mild and his boyfriend. They pretty much agreed right away as we missed playing football all together.

"Bright is that Win?" I said nudging his side. 

"Who's Win?" Nice try Bright! You can't lie to me, you know?. I just looked at him and grinned.

"Hey Mild, who was it again that Bright has set his eyes on in our high school that is also a football player and our friend got no balls confessing to?" I asked Mild and Bright glared at me. This is fun.

"Owhhhh! that pale, funny and loud guy?" Mild asked, his eyes went bigger. When it comes to gossip Mild is always active.

"You're louder though *laughs* but yeah that guy" I said, eyeing the annoyed Bright.

"Of course that's Win! Win Metawin! Bright's long time crush" Mild said, that's what I'm waiting for, with Mild's loud mouth, Win definitely heard him since he turned to look at us. Bright's face is too red, he is blushing. He smacked Mild's head for being too loud and we just laughed the nervous Bright. 

I waved at Win who just suddenly recognized us. We often play football back in high school but Bright can't focus if he's playing with Win so he is always at the side fantasizing his crush. Just admiring from afar, looking pathetic. 

"Gulf how are you buddy?" Win said and he put his arms on my shoulder, we're close aren't we? Someone must be jealous, luckily I don't have mine here. 

"I'm fine Win! How are you? Oh, I have Mild, Boat and Bright with me to play" i emphasized Bright's name and Bright is just looking at me.

"Bright? Oh, you're Bright? that Bright? Owhhh! You're handsome now" Win commented on Bright. Bright blushed even more. 

We've played and our team Won.

"Since we won, let's go to eat!" I proposed, Win and his friends immediately agreed. I planned for Bright to sit side by side with Win and so I talked to his play members. Everything's ready, but I am not. I gotta change, they have but I haven't yet. 

I texted Mew about our whereabouts and he didn't reply. Must be busy. 

Since I don't have enough money, Bright will pay. His family got loads of cash with them, same with Mild and Boat. I know, I'm poor but you don't have to rub it on my face, you know? 

We arrived to a little fine dining restaurant. I don't know why did they chose this but It smells rich and money, which is I am not and I don't have.

"Bright, I don't have enough money! I used up my salary already" I looked at Bright begging.

"My treat right? Doesn't matter where we are." He said smiling.

"Okay! I'll try to help you with Win" I said as I winked to him teasingly.

While we were eating, one of the waiter approached us.

"Hi, who among you guys is Gulf Kanawut?" He asked scanning through our table. Everyone's looking at me as if I did something illegal.

"That would be me. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Someone wants to talk with you" He said. De ja vu? I got feed up with this wanted to talk to you thing.

"Who is it?" I asked. The waiter just smiled at me.

"My boss.." He said, still waiting. I motioned to my friends that I will be leaving a bit and will be back once the talk is over.

The waiter walked ahead of me and I just followed him.

"Who is your boss? Do you know why do they want to speak with me" He just shook his head.

"It's the Traipipattanapong's." He said smiling. The crews here are really well mannered, their salary must really be high.

We entered into a private room. The waiter bowed and then left me there standing in front of that freaking door. I knocked, no one answered. I tried to know a little bit stronger than this time and I was successful, the door opened.

"Hi I am Gulf Kanawut, as was asked that you would like to speak with me?" Gulf said, looking at the two. They're probably around 43-48 of age.

"Sit nong... Wow you're really handsome" The older lady said to me. How did they know me? What do they want? 

The man that is sitting next to her is just staring at me.I assumed he is her husband. 

"Natharin..." I got shocked when he said the name embroidered in the book that I was keeping. He started tearing up. I am panicking internally.


	18. Brothers?

No one's POV. 

"Natharin" the name echoed through Gulf's ears. His eyes went wide and don't know how to react.

"I'm.. I'm sory sir?" Gulf said, stuttering. He finally found his voice.

"You are Natharin right?" The old man asked.

"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong person. Like I said my name's Gulf Kanawut" Gulf stood firmly.

"Yes.. Yes, Of course, you are Gulf Kanawut. In fact you are my son Gulf Natharin Kanawut Traipipattanapong" The old man said teary eyed while smiling. 

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not understanding anything" Gulf said puzzled. He doesn't know what the man is talking about. 

"Gulf, my child. I'm so sorry" the elder woman said while crying. 

Gulf feel that his strength is leaving him. He sits on the table still trying to absorb the things laid before him. 

"H-how? I've been staying in the orphanage for as long as I can remember. Why did you abandon me? I'm not believing you. You are not my family. Whose parents will abandon their child and leave him in front of an orphanage?" Gulf said crying. He is not believing it. He don't want to. He is about to stand up but his so called mother stand first and kneeled in front of him, begging. 

"Gulf, my child. Please forgive Mae and Por. Let me explain it to you" She said being desperate while crying "Alexander... Alexander took you away... We tried searching for you but we can't... He...He blocked everything. We were powerless before... We just recently found you. We found out what he did. He is still shielding you.. We also learned that you are now engaged with his grandchild. That old man is the one who placed you in that orphanage. " 

"I don't understand..." Gulf said shaking his head "I... Who's this Alexander? What's with my relationship with Mew? Why does he have to take me away? WHY?" He full of questions that needed answered. His mind is clouded with emotions. 

"Alexander, he is Mew's grandfather. Alexander Jongcheveevat" It was his father who answered. 

Then it hit Gulf like a rushing train the night at the party at Jongcheveevat's. He went to the comfort room as Mew will get food for them, once he is done with his business in the comfort room he saw Mew's grandfather waiting for him. 

"I want you to break up with Mew. He won't be happy with you. You two shouldn't be together" He said when Gulf approached him. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I love Mew. His happiness is my happiness and right now, His happiness is me" Gulf said to the other, still with full respect. after all, he is still Mew's grandfather. 

"You two shouldn't be together. He can be with anyone but you. I don't want you for him, you're not supposed to be in a relationship with him. Leave him or you'll both get hurt in the end" The old man said before leaving. Gulf composed himself before going back to where Mew is. 

"Son..." Gulf was taken back to reality when his so called mother called him. She is still kneeling in front of him. Gulf felt guilty. He helped his mother to sit.

"Give me time.. Just give me time.. I need to absorb this" Gulf said placing his hand on his face. 

After few minutes of silence with only sobs and hics filling the room, Gulf spoke "What's your relationship with the Jongcheveevat's? Why did they hide me from you?" 

"I am the first born of the Traipipattanapong. Mew's current mother is my sister. Your mother got pregnant too early, with...*gulp* with your elder brother." His father said. Gulf's eyes went wide again but decided to shut up and let his father finish before he comments. "My sister can't bear a child, so Alexander Jongcheveevat said he will take... take Mew, your brother.. They will raise him until we can stand on our own. We agreed since we were too young and mine and your mom's parents were against our relationship that time." his father choked with his breath since he is crying telling the story to his son. 

"After they have taken Mew, they never let us see him again. They've taken full responsibility over Mew and declared he is son of your father's sister. Few years after that, we got married." It's his mom who continued the story. "...then we got you. You were so cute and adorable but you have a weak heart back then. We tried reaching out to them to take your brother back but they won't let us, they won't even let us see your brother. Until one day, they invited us to their home. They didn't introduced us to your brother as his biological parent, we are okay with that as long as he is okay and in good condition. They let us stay over that night, we were so exhausted.. The next thing we knew... The next morning, the house is empty and you are nowhere to be found. They've taken you together with your brother. We tried searching for them but they're too powerful and well hidden. When they came back, they only had Mew. I was told that they never had another child with them. I cried Gulf, we confronted them and they said you died. You got heart disease due to weak heart when you were still a baby. They said, they brought you to US to have you cured but you didn't make it. They never let us see the remains and I still hold on to that hope that you're still alive. We hired investigators, we tried searching for you but Jongcheveevat's always a step ahead of us, he always block it with the result that you are dead. I don't know what anger they have with our family, even your dad's sister won't tell a thing. Recently, my sister's son said something about you and we had you investigated and it's really you son, our second son, our child" His mother broke down and cried hugging her husband.

Gulf didn't shed a tear anymore. All that's running on his mind is about Mew. Mew being his biological brother, he can't marry his brother. He can't have his brother. Gulf felt there's still more to the story but he has been feed with information more than he could take.

"I don't know what to say" Gulf said, staring blankly at his parents. 

"Let's go home son. Go home with us" His mother said. Gulf just nodded and let his parents take him. Gulf started walking to the door with his parents following him and when he opened the door, Bright is just standing outside waiting for them. He just looked at Bright, he hugged him and then he collapsed.

When Gulf woke up, he is in unfamiliar place. He saw Bright sitting on the side with Mild and his mother.

"M-Mild, Bright..." Gulf called in a low voice. The two stand up suddenly and went to Gulf.

"Gulf are you okay?" Mild's the first one to ask. Gulf scanned through the room searching for that person but then he realised that he shouldn't and he has decision to make.

Gulf just nodded to Mild's question before he closed his eyes as his tears starts to fall.

On the other hand when Mew got called by his grandfather at home with some important matter.

He already informed his fiancé about it, that he can't accompany him that day. 

When he reach their family home he is welcomed with his family sitting in the living room. He sits on the couch and his grandfather started discussing about business. Mew's the heir and he is managing the business from the shadow. He is only showing his face when necessary. 

The day went on and they were busy with the sudden emergency in the company. They are now eating dinner. "Mew, you are becoming of age already. When are you going to get married?" Mew was taken aback by his grand father's question but before he could answer his grandfather added "I'm not referring to your little boy. If you don't have anyone aside from him then you will marry the man of my choice" 

That pinged Mew's ears. He love Gulf. "Pa! I love Gulf. He is the one I'm going to marry! I've already proposed to him" Mew retorted. 

"You can marry whoever you want Mew but I'm begging you please not him."

"Why can't it be him? Pa! I thought you're okay with him already"

"Mew, trust me on this one. I don't want to see you getting hurt" His pa said.

"Why would I?" Mew asked, eyes brimming with tears. 

"Just because!" 

"No! I'll marry Gulf wether you like it or not. None of you can stop me" Mew starts walking out.

"You can't marry your own brother" His mom said in a low voice which is enough for everyone to hear and stop Mew from his tracks. 

"What did you say?" He looked back and asked, eyes full of anger. 

"You can't marry Gulf! He is your brother!" His mom said louder. 

"I don't believe you! You gotta be kidding me" Mew stormed to his room. 

He called his private investigator, he won't believe Gulf is his brother unless proven. Until then, Gulf will remain and will be his future husband.


	19. Last kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part made me cry, so cry with me :)

No one's POV. 

Two weeks. Two weeks have passed and neither Gulf or Mew made a move. Neither of the two have the Guts to contact the other and neither of the two went to the university, afraid that they might bump to each other. 

Gulf stays in his family house with Bright and Mild. He tried to send the two home assuring them that he will be fine but they don't want to leave him. Boat sometimes visits since his boyfriend also stays in Gulf's parents house. No one mentioned about Mew and his relationship with Gulf. Afraid that Gulf will lock himself up again in the room without eating and talking to anyone. 

Gulf's POV. 

It's been two weeks and he haven't contacted me yet. Does he know? How? I want to call him but I'm too afraid and too coward. Why does life hate me like this? Am I not allowed to be happy? I'm tired. 

*ding*

Thursday Afternoon, a notification sound from my phone woke me up from my nightmare. A nightmare that is about to be a reality. 

"Mae..." It's still awkward and I'm still not used to call her that. "I'll go to my dorm. I need to get some of my things. I might also stay there for a day or so, I don't know but I'll be back" I said. I actually don't know if I can hold it, my place is full of memories of me and Mew. 

"We'll come with you" Mild said. I know what he is thinking but I don't want company right now. I need to do this on my own. 

I shake my head. "I'll do this alone. *gulp* just... just let me. I need to do this" 

"Keep your line open okay? You can always call us if something happens, okay?" I know they're just concerned and I'm thankful for that but I have to do this. I have to face this. I can see the pain in my mother's eyes, she just nodded slowly. I smiled, smile like hiding my pain but still failed to do so. 

The sun have set when I got the courage to enter my apartment. It's dark, just like what I'm feeling right now. I feel so empty. I want to cry but I have no more tears to shed. 

As much as I don't want to, I turned the lights on. 

He is here. He's here sitting on the couch still facing down, not bothered by the sudden light that engulfed the place. I walked to him and stand in front of him, he slowly lift his head up to look at me. His eyes were red and puffy, was he crying? The dark circles around his eyes can't go unnoticed. 

He is just staring at me, I did the same. Neither of us break the eye contact and for hell knows how long, he finally spoke. 

"I miss you..." 

"I... I..." I stuttered, I don't know what to say. I want to say 'I miss you too' cause hell yeah, I really do but I can't. It feels so wrong. 

"Let's elope Gulf" My eyes went wide. What is he thinking? 

"P'Mew..." 

"Don't leave me Gulf... I can't and don't want to live without you" He is crying again. Please, don't do this. 

"You know I love you right? I love you more than you can think of, but this isn't right"

"No... Gulf, no... I don't want to lose you" I don't want to as well, I want you by my side always, Mew. 

"No one's losing anyone... After all we are still... brothers" I feel like choking from my own words. The word 'brother' left a bitter taste on me.

He stands up abruptly and kissed me. How I missed this but it's wrong, this is wrong. I pushed him hard but he's so sturdy and too strong for me.

He keeps kissing me, I can taste the saltiness of his tears blend in the exchange of salivas. I finally gave in and return his kiss. I swallowed all his hics and sobs.

He pull away for a bit, caressed my face. If under a different circumstances, I would love to stay with him, Fight for him, If. 

"I love you Gulf" He said, looking into my eyes. His eyes screaming pain, disappointment, sadness. It can't be helped, we're helpless.

I pull him and attach our lips again with so much urgency. I love you, I always do and always will.

He carried me to the bedroom discarding our clothes on the way.

We are both naked. I run my hands through his body from his neck, to his chest, his abs, his back trying to imprint everything into my brain.

He started kissing my neck down to my nipples, leaving hickeys and bite marks here and there. I moaned to the sensation he is giving me.

His hand is playing with my other cherry while his mouth licking and sucking the other one. His other hand roams and found his place, he played on my hard and leaking member moving his hand up and down.

"...P'Mew....ahh" So much lust. So much sadness. So much pain.

He prepared me, I don't know for how long. All I can think is the sensation he is giving me. His attention on my love hole while playing on my member.

Once satisfied, he placed himself ready to take me and slowly thrusts until he is all in. May nails digging his back, I don't care and he doesn't care.

He started thrusting faster and rougher. Both of our gasps, moans and groans echoed the room. We finally reached the climax. This time he didn't used a condom. I can feel his heat inside me. I want to keep it inside for as long as I can but I can't. 

He slowly pull out and lay down beside me. His eyes were closed while his tears starts to flow again. He shifts and hugged me tightly as he could with no intention of letting go.

"I love you baby... No matter what happen, I love you and I will always be yours" I didn't know but my tears starts falling too. I tried to keep it low so he won't notice it. His eyes were still close and after few minutes, I can feel that has he fallen asleep.

I kissed him and closed my eyes too, I will try to sleep too.

It's still dark outside. The man of my dreams sleeping beside me. I slowly and carefully removed his hands on my body and went to the bathroom to have myself cleaned and put on clean clothes. I put some of my things on my travel bag.

I went to him, covers him with the blanket and pecked on his lips. The last kiss.

"I love you. Goodbye my love. Goodbye brother" I whispered into his ears while trying to suppress my tears. 

~

Both of their tears falls as one left with some of his things while the other pretends to sleep. A cruel world indeed.


	20. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried again haha.

Mew's POV.

Its been few months since Gulf left and I don't have any news from him. His parents - rather, our parents had no clue where he went. Mild and Bright doesn't know a thing too. He didn't attend his graduation. Not even his shadow can be seen. He just vanished. 

I gave him his space but after a month, I can no longer take it, I tried to search for him but you cannot find the person who doesn't want to be found, right? After months of me searching for him, I gave up. He will come back, eventually he will. 

I never thought he is my brother. No one did. The love of my life is my brother, isn't that just too cruel? 

When he left me that day, I made sure he brought my heart and soul with him. He was my life, my support and he still is.

Every single day feels like hell. I'm dead inside. I no longer live, I just exist. I should have died, but life's punishing me. What did I even do? I also processed my resignation from being a Lecturer but they won't let me. I don't want to teach now. They gave me infinite leave, until I can stand again but I don't know if I still could. 

Liquor is my new best friend. I don't do modelling jobs now. I don't help the company either. I stayed at Gulf's place most of the time, crying, drowning in liquor but no amount of liquor can help me forget, forget about the pain and forget my feelings.   


Sometimes I even question myself, why does it have to be me? Why does it have to be us? Life's too cruel, too unfair. 

Mild, Boat, Bright, Kaownah and Run would take turns to visit me. To make sure I eat, to make sure if I'm still breathing and I sometimes wish I don't. 

I'm an empty shell. I shut myself off from my family - the Jongcheveevats and from my biological parents, the Traipipattanapongs. I know it's not right for me to stay like this, Gulf wouldn't even like if I'm being like this.   


Aside from mine and Gulf's friends, no one dares to come and talk to me. Afraid I'll be violent again. I hurt my grandfather, I hurt my biological mother and I don't give a damn. 

"Mew, don't you think it's about time you get your sh*t together? He's been missing for how many months now." A rare day that they all gathered here. Is it a reunion or a funeral? My funeral maybe?

I just looked at Run, lifeless. There just some things that you don't understand. How are you going to let them know how you feel, if you don't understand it in the first place?

"P'Mew... Even if Gulf's here, It won't change a thing. It won't change the fact that you're siblings and you can't be together. It won't change the fact that you guys should split, not because you want to but because you have to"

I turned my gaze to Bright who speaks. What the fvck do they know? They don't know how I feel. I know I'm hopeless but I will fight. I threw everything at him. How dare they? They don't know how it fvcking hurts. No one understands me, no one cares for how I feel, no one feels what I feel. 

I don't care anymore. I cried again while lashing out to them, until the little strength I have is drained and my vision suddenly went black. 

"It's been few weeks and he is still sleeping" I'm sleeping? Ah, that's why I feel so light. I can hear their conversations, their silence. No, I don't want to open my eyes. 

"Doc, how is he? Why he didn't wake up yet?" Another day have passed and I can still hear their voices but not the voice of the person I'm longing for. My parents talking to me. I've got countless nightmares and dreams but I don't care as long as Gulf's in it. 

"He is completely fine as per the doctor. Maybe It's not that he can't wake up but maybe he doesn't want to." Finally, someone understands me. 

"This is your fault"   
"You could've told him earlier"   
"You're still evil"   
"Why do you have to drag my son onto this?"   
"My child's suffering because of you! They're both suffering"   
"You could've let your ego down"   
"I'm doing what I think is right"   
"So do you think, him laying there is right?"  
"You're so selfish" 

They're fighting again, Grandpa's fighting them again. I don't understand them. 

Gulf baby, come back. I need you. I think I can finally rest once I hear your voice. Let me just bid my goodbye and we'll both gonna be free of this, of this pain, of this cruel world. Maybe if I hear your voice, I can finally let you go and maybe you'll also forgive me if I go right? I'll go to place where no one can reach, no one can hurt me, no more pains, no more regrets, no more suffering. I'm tired baby, I'm sorry. I'll hold on and wait for you until I can no longer do. 

Third party's POV. 

"He is sleeping for four months now. His health is deteriorating. We are doing the best that we could but he has to fight, he has to help" The doctor layed out possible means to wake Mew up. He has Life support and his body is getting thin. 

"Don't give up now, Mew" Bright said. Sunday is always the day where all of them gathers to visit Mew. 

Everyone knows what or who Mew needs but no one dares to do the right thing. Mew's grandfather forbid them. What are they waiting for? For Mew to give up? 

"I think it's time for us to contact Gulf" It was kaownah, all eyes on him. 

"Mew has been suffering enough. Gulf has the right to know what happened to him. Maybe not as his lover, but as his brother." The rest were just silent. Mew's grandfather opposed that idea long ago, and he is too powerful to disobey. 

"We can't... I mean, no one knows where he is. How we can contact him? We don't know how" Run said, he knows how Mew changed for Gulf. How happy he is when he talks about Gulf, how his eyes sparkles, how he almost throw a party when Gulf accepted and agreed to be his boyfriend. How he feels when he proposed to Gulf, he even plan the wedding already. He will do everything for his best friend. 

"...we don't?" Kaow said raising his eyebrow to Mild and Mild just lowered his head down. He tried almost a thousand times to tell Gulf how Mew has been but he is suffering too, they both are. He still vaguely remember how Gulf said that he will leave, that he don't want to hear about Mew until he's ready. He just contacts Mild from time to time to let him know he is still alive. 

Kaow knows everything. He got the power and connections, all you need to do is ask him and he will act. 

Maybe it's time for them to take matters on their hands and Issues of the adults. After all, They're all considered as adults already and they're concerned about Mew. Enough with their sh*ts.

"I... I can't contact Gulf, he haven't contacted me this month yet." Mild's sincere. He can only talk to Gulf when the other contacted him first.

"If we can't contact him, why don't we go and talk to him in person? Don't worry about Alexander, I'll handle him" It's Kaownah.

"No need to" Everyone looked at the newcomer.


	21. He's back

"No need to" Everyone’s head turned to the new comer.

"Hi, I'm Kao." The man said and behind him is their friend who has been missing for a year. 

Gulf's POV. 

The day I left him is the day my heart stopped beating. I left the love of my life who turned out to be my brother. I won't be able to move forward if I stayed there. I don't know how to face him. He deserve someone better. He will be my first and last love. 

I called Mild before I left so he can let my parents know that I will be going somewhere alone. I sometimes update him to avoid them searching for me. I also instructed him not to mention Mew to me. I know myself, just by hearing his name I would fly to where he is right away. 

I reached the airport and take the earliest flight, doesn't matter where, so I reached pangan.   


I missed my graduation ceremony and it's fine. I can just go back and get my certificate. I missed him so much. How is he? but I can't bring myself to ask Mild nor contact him by myself.   


First few weeks of being away has been hell for me, I am an empty shell, soulless walking human.   


I can't eat much, I stayed at one of the old apartments there. I'm losing weight and too depressed, I feel like no one cares for me. No one feels what I am feeling. No one experienced the pain I've got. 

Everyone have their level of pain tolerance, may it be emotional or physical pain, and I'm sure mine's high. It's just this fvcking hurts to the point that I could die. 

Another couple of weeks passed and My appetite is back, I've been eating various foods. Like Strawberry cake, I'm not that fan of strawberry cakes or any strawberry flavored foods but I always end up eating one, the day won't go without me eating strawberry flavored food. I don't like mayonnaise but recently, I've been putting a lot of mayonnaise in every food like it's the tastiest food I've eaten. 

I'm always feeling dizzy and nauseous, too sensitive to smell. I'm getting fat too. Will Mew still gonna love me if I'm already fat? I should really stop thinking about this things. He might have moved on already, I don't know. I teared up again. Crying is my best friend. 

I'm missing Mew's face more than ever, one time I went to a printing shop to have his pictures printed. It's a lot, I know and the person in charge looks at me like I'm some weird, stalker fan but I just ignored her. I posted all his pictures inside and every corner of the apartment. 

I don't really read manga or watch anime, but now I always enjoy it as a past time. 

I was dragged to the hospital by the landlady and her grandson when I almost passed out. Test results came out fine, I'm perfectly fine and healthy. So is my babies. our babies. Will he accept them? Will he be happy to know this? Males aren't supposed to pregnant but I did. 

I don't know how or why but I got this little blessings in me. 

I didn't work, I have my savings and my biological parents deposited a huge amount of money unto my saving account. Maybe it's their means for me to take care of myself and since I am pregnant - not that they know, I won't force myself to work and will just take care of my babies since the doctor said I shouldn't be stressed and do labor works.

The land lady always helped me with things inside my house. Her grandson who is the same age as my Mew, he always help me, I feel so at ease with him.

I'm lucky that they never asked where is the father of my kids, cause I clearly don't know what to say, I'm thankful that they don't ask personal stuff. I also learned that the land lady has a very powerful husband back in Bangkok, they're separated but they didn't divorced. She left him since he is too blinded by power and building his empire. I didn't dare to ask because it may remind me of my lost love. 

More than half a year have passed and my feelings stays the same. I'm still longing for Mew, our kids are about to pop too. They need their father. 

Until one day, Kaownah visited. He visited the land lady, his grandmother. He is not shocked when he sees me, like he already knows it. 

He told me what happened to Mew, to my Mew. I almost fly back to Bangkok but he didn't let me, it's too dangerous for me. He said I should wait, I have to give birth first. 

"Gulf, Mew is not your brother" With what he said, my eyes widened. Mew had it investigated and we did DNA tests. 

"H-how? We... We have test and those..." Stuttering, I'm shocked, too shocked. 

"Well, Your husband did great this time again" Kaow turned to the land lady wherein the elder just shakes her head. "It took me months to figure out. It was his who sabotaged the investigation that Mew conducted and it was your parents to who did the DNA, it's actually yours and your father's that's why its positive" he sighed. 

"Alexander blacked mailed your parents to do it. Your life at stake there, you can't blame them." He continues. My tears keeps strumming through his face. 

"...but if Mew is not my brother, where is my brother?" 

"*sighs* Okay, let me introduce you to your brother. *pause* Meet Kao Noppakao or should I say, Kao Traipipattanapong? Your brother. *looks at Gulf* Why? I don't know" There's a huge question mark in my head, like how and why. 

"So? He's my brother?" Kao asked, eyeing me. Maybe that's the reason I feel so comfortable with him. 

"The one and only!" Kaow said. "You two can't go there unless that *points at Gulf's belly* pops. I'll take care of Mew for you, and I'll take care of them for you two" 

  
Back to the present*

"Hi, I'm Kao" Everyone’s staring at Kao who is holding my baby with me behind him who is also holding a baby. I let kaownah hold the baby with me. 

I went to where Mew is lying with tears on. I hold his hand. I'm sorry baby, it takes me too long but I'm here now. We are here. Me and your children. 

"I'm back thirak, you can wake up now. I need you, our babies need you. We need you, so please come back to us. I missed you and I love you." I kissed his forehead. I suddenly feel a slight squeeze on my hand. He is awake.


	22. Mew is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried again! Hahaha

Gulf's POV.

Mew's slight response have melt my heart. I love you, my love. Even if you no longer love me, I would love you still. If you no longer want me, I want you still. I will always be yours. 

He didn't open his eyes yet but it's great that he responded to my voice. We called the doctor and he was examined. The doctor said that Mew will wake up any time soon. I sighed in relief, come back to me fast, my love. Come back to us. 

Everyone thought Kao and I are an item. The fvck? With my brother? Noooo. They were happily playing with my twins. Mild's too fond of them. 

"P'Kao, can you bring the kids home? Bright, can you assist my brother? Kaow already arranged the place. I'll stay with Mew" Bright just nodded and hold one of my twins in his arms. Bright knows how to handle babies. As much as I don't want them away from me, hospital is not safe for my kids and I have to stay with their father. 

When Bright and P'Kao left, Mild went together with Boat with them as he is smitten on how cute the twins are. He said 'I'll take good care of your kids, I won't eat them up though they seem edible' well of course, the parents are handsome too. 

Kaownah said that I have Mew for myself and no one's allowed to enter the room aside from the doctors which he made sure of. I don't know how but the most important thing is I have Mew by my side. Kaow and Run is guarding outside, I already told them not to but they insisted. That actually reassures me. I feel safe with them around. 

My Mew is still laying there with those tubes and machines attached. The beep from I don't know what it is called machine that shows his life line is keeping me steady. 

"Thirak, I'm here now. I know you can hear me, wake up please. I need you" The tears starts strumming down on my face. 

"You know what? We can be together again. We can get married. Let's get married once you're up. We can also wait for the kids to be a little bit bigger. It's up to you darling, just wake for me please" I sobbed. I don't care. 

"I miss you Mew. Why didn't you take good care of yourself? I already told you, right? that if one day I'll be gone and is nowhere to be found, you have to take good care of yourself and wait for me. You know that no matter how long or how far I am to you, I love you still and I am yours. I'll come back to you always" 

"You know Mew, when I was pregnant I really love to eat strawberries and any strawberry flavored foods. I also inconvenienced P'Kao asking him to buy me a sushi, that time I still don't know that he is my brother but I'm so comfortable with him around and that explains why"

"Mew, I labored for more than 12 hours just get our kids out of my belly. They're freaking chaotic inside, so damn irritating and painful but I love them. I wanna pinch them already even before they come out. They actually like your voice." I laughed and cried at the same time. It doesn't bore me talking to you my love. "Remember when you sing a song and I recorded it? I always play them when they're playing inside my tummy cause it hurts but your voice always calms them down" 

"I missed you so much my love, so so much. I have an apartment with your face plastered in every corner. I don't even know what I am thinking, but It calms me down. It feels like you are with me" 

"Come back to me, okay? I'm waiting for and will always wait for you" my eyes feels heavy now from crying. I'm exhausted, I can feel my consciousness is slowly drifting. 

I can feel a hand slowly stroking my hair. The familiar warmth. I immediately opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. He removes his oxygen support. He smiled. It fvcking hurts. 

"Love, are you thirsty? Wait let me call the doctor first." I said but he holds my hand and slowly shake his head. 

"No love, you needed to be checked. Run and Kaow is outside I'll just let them know and have them call the doctor, okay?" He loosened the hold in my hand and I immediately run to the door call for Kaow and Run. 

The doctor went in and checked him again, so far nothing seems wrong he just need to slowly take nutrients to gain his strength and weight. 

"Love you're awake. I missed you!" I said as my tears starts falling again. 

"I love you" He said in a small and hoarse voice. My heart is breaking. 

"I love you so much my love" I carefully hugged his arm. His tears starts falling too, i immediately wiped it. 

"Stay with us, okay?" He nodded "You'll gonna be alright, we will be together after this." He let out a thin smile. 

"Do you need something, love?" He shake his head. 

"Stay. Please." He forced himself out to say the words. 

"I will stay. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you. You have to be strong for me okay? I need you. So comeback to me, okay? " He nodded again. He tightened his hold in my hand. I kissed his forehead. 

"I'm... going to sleep, baby. Thank you for coming back to me" He said and closed his eyes. 

After few seconds that he closed his eyes, his life line emits a long beeping sound. The line that goes up and down is now flat. I panicked. 

"Mew, Mew, wake up. Love wake up" I am crying mess. I didn't know how to respond. 

Run calls for the doctor as quickly as he can manage, because I myself can't do it. I feel like my strength is no where to be found. They tried to revived him, no response. 

I can see the doctor's shaking his head. No no no, my baby isn't going to leave me behind. No no no.   


"Time of death, 3:45 AM" They removed the tubes and wires attached fo his body. They left us. 

I cried, the loudest that I could. Kaow hugs me. I pushed him. 

I hold Mew's hand. I shake his body. I kissed him. Come back to me, please. Come back love. 

"Noooooo! You promised me. You promised your going stay with me. You promised you're not going to leave me. You promised." I shake his body again, his lifeless body. Kaow and Run are stopping me. No It can't be. How about me? How about us? 

"Mew, you haven't seen our children yet. Meewwwwww!" I see black. 

* 3 years later. 

"Papaaaaaaaa!" The twins calls me unison. 

"Hey babies! Papa's cooking your breakfast. You two should behave okay? Go wash your face and brush your teeth" They immediately run to their rooms. 

It's been 3 years and everything feels like yesterday. The pain is still fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts 💙


	23. 3 years ago

Gulf's POV.

Having kids can be both tiring and relaxing. I have a double trouble kids that got their father's silliness and intelligence.

"Ian! Tharn! Go get your bags dada's here now" I called the two kittens I have.

"Coming papaaaaa!" They said running down the stairs.

"Kids, don't run! Be careful" They immediately slowed their pace as they're walking down.

"I'll return your kids later" Bright said. He always borrows my kids to play.

"They have to be home before five, Bright. You know he will be pissed if he came back and the kids aren't home yet" I gave Bright the two rabbit dolls that the twins loved the most.

"Alright! Are you leaving too?" He asked back.

"No, will just stay at home and finish some of my works." I have pending jobs that I need to finish. "Is Win with you?"

"My boyfriend's in the car waiting" He said smiling. Finally my best friend got the balls to talk to Win and found out that the their feelings were mutual. Two dorks. I'm envious.

"We will get going then" Bright said holding the twins.

Who would've thought that our life would be like this? Everyone got a partner. Bright's with Win, Mild and Boat's still together, P'Kao is with Earth, Kaownah is with Turbo, Run? He is with Mawin - this two really makes me laugh every time, and me? I have a husband now. It seems too fast, I know.  
  


Third party's POV.

* _3 years earlier_

"Noooo, Mew, Nooo" Gulf still crying and trashing. He is having a nightmare.

"Gulf, wake up. Baby, wake up" The man stroked his hair, slightly shaking him.

The younger guy slowly opened his eyes and saw the man smiling before him.

"Am I dreaming?" Gulf asked himself rubbing his eyes but he can still see the love of his life smiling at him.

"You're not dreaming my love" The man said still smiling at him caressing his cheeks.

"...but- but you were dead?" He asked, confused.

"Do you want me to? I'm still alive though" The man laughed heartily which made Gulf's heart melt. When he realize that everything was just a dream his tears flows and kissed the man before him.

"I love you Mew, I love you... Please don't leave me" Gulf's sobbing. Mew wiped his tears.

"Never, love. Never" Mew said and Gulf immediately kissed Mew not minding that they're not the only one inside the room.

"I thought you were dead. My dream feels so real. I thought I lost you for good" Gulf cried choking himself in the process.

"I will never leave you baby, who will take care of you and our twins?" Mew said, still smiling at his crying boyfriend.

"You.. You know? H-How?" Gulf stuttered. He looked at the ones sitting at the sofa and they just shrugged.

"I heared everything baby. About you eating raw foods, strawberries and such. I would love to see your face eating them" He chuckled and his boyfriend just frowned.

"When did you wake up?" Gulf changed the topic. He is ashamed but what can he do? His twin's asking what their father loves to eat. 

"Hmmm.. 3 hours ago?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Gulf feels sad, he wanted to be the one to talk to Mew once he opened his eyes.

"You were resting baby... Where are the twins? What did you name them? I wanna get out of this hospital right away. I wanna cuddle with you and our kids"

"They're at home. My previous dorm with Bright and P'Kao my real brother, grandma might be there already too" Gulf said, hesitating. Him and Mew haven't had a proper talk about the issue yet. Mew felt what his boyfriend's feeling.

"Drop that first, we have a lot of time to talk about it. What's important is that you're here with me now. So what's the name of our twins?" Mew inquired. They have a lot of time to catch up. His children comes first.

"Hmmm... I named them Tharn just what you want it to be and the other one is Ian just like what I want. They got your eyes and my lips." Gulf told his boyfriend excitingly.

"Yup! You still remember I like that name. Tharn Jongcheveevat, Ian Jongcheveevat and Gulf Kanawut Jongcheveevat, sounds nice don't you think?" Mew said chuckling at his shocked boyfriend.

Gulf's eyes went wide. "You... I... Me-" stuttering, cannot compose a sentence.

"Yes Gulf, will you marry me? Will you let me call you mine forever? Will give me the right to claim you in front of everyone? Will you stay with me with our kids until our last breath. I love you too much that you become my air. I love you so much that I cannot function without you. You became my light, the center of my world. My everything, so please will you Gulf Natharin Kanawut Traipipattanapong add the Jongcheveevat to your name and make me your husband?" Teary eyes, Mew is looking at his boyfriend soon to be wife.

Gulf covered his mouth. Shocked. "I love you" The first three words he can utter. "Yes, Mew. Yes. I will be your wife" Gulf hugged Mew.

The rest of the audience present in the room clapped. The soon to be husband and wife couple kissed.

After a week, Mew got discharged from the hospital. Their stay in the hospital, neither any of the Jongcheveevats or the Traipipattanapongs visited. Just like what Kaownah said, he will take care of everything and Gulf can have Mew for himself. 

Mew got to see his twins for the first time. The tears of happiness and the warmth in his heart is priceless. He gathered his twins in his arms and kissed them. 

They have confronted the Jongcheveevats, mostly Mew's grandfather. He asked for forgiveness. They've learned that Mew is son of Alexander's late first born son whom left since he doesn't want to follow his foot steps. He was born almost at the same time as Kao, however Alexander's wife taken Kao and fleed when Alexander tried to place to an orphanage.

Alexander's hatred with the Traipipattanapongs were deep. He felt robbed. First, his first love married the Traipipattanapong who is his best friend and second his wife chose to leave him with the Traipipattanapong kid. He was left with nothing, so he want them to feel the same way.

The pain might be too deep but everything heals in a matter of time.

Gulf's parents asked for their forgiveness as they were threatened by Alexander and they are afraid that thean will take the life of their second son which Gulf understands.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


"Gulf, Let's marry when the kids turns one." Mew is stroking his fiancé's head. Gulf just nodded.

"Sometimes it doesn't really matter what your past is, the most important thing is the present you and the who you will be in the future" said by Mew while still stroking Gulf's hair. It is a great day indeed, the love of your life is in your arms. Your kids and everything feels in place. The pain might be too great but it will heal slowly. 

Gulf pulled his head and kissed him. "I love you" He whispered after Parting from the kiss.

Mew showed his warmest and sweetest smile. "I love you too, tua aeng" and kissed Gulf's forehead. 

In life we struggle to find happiness and not everyone can find it. However, for me, if it's not happy then it's not the end yet. You just need to work and find happiness.


	24. The end

No one's POV.

  
Everyone’s busy with preparations for the wedding of the century. Famous politicians and VVIP's are invited to the said wedding.

"Mild! Bright! Did you finish preparing the twins?" Gulf asked, the ceremony will start in an hour. 

"Yes! We have everything covered. Go and have your hair fixed already or your husband-to-be will back out seeing your ugly face" Bright laughed. This fvcker always messes up with me. Just so you wait on your own wedding, Gulf said to himself.   
  
  


It's just a simple but elegant garden wedding. Mew want it to be extra special but Gulf wants a simple wedding so they've decided to have a garden wedding with sunflowers surrounding the venue. The arc is filled with leaves arranged beautifully and some flowers tucked in. 

The ever know it all kaownah is the one who almost arranged everything. He became the wedding coordinator / organiser. Everything's perfect as it should be, he made it sure.

Mew's wearing a suit that actually matches with Gulf's. He is standing waiting for his husband-to-be with Run on his side as his bestman.

The twins walked in, Ian's holding a small basket of petals and Tharn's holding the rings. They're so cute and so little at the age of one, the twins can already walk and speak some words. Bright and Mild behind them, guiding them just incase.

Once the kids reached him. He kissed them and have the twins guided by the two to sit. Mild and Bright tapped his shoulder, he is thankful for this two who is always with Gulf before he came into his life. 

It's time for Gulf's entourage. He looks gorgeous and amazing, he looks ethereal, an angel that descended from heaven. The beauty that is too good to be true.

As he slowly walked down the isle with his parents side by side, all eyes on him. His soon to be husband's eyes is also glistening with tears.

"Mew, I know you will but please take care of my son okay? I'm ready 24/7 to take him back if you hurt him." Mew just nodded and smiled on Gulf's father's threat.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, will be your lawful husband and will be your guide in the dark path as you are to me. Before you came into my life, everything is a mess and then when you came you arranged everything into place. You heal my heart and teach me how to love without reservation. You're my oxygen and my home. I will forever treasure you and our kids. I promise to be always with you no matter how difficult the problem we are going to face in the future. I love you and thank you for staying with me forever. Hold my hand as we go through this. I love you until the end of this world" He slids the ring in Gulf's finger while the other tears up.

"I, Gulf Kanawut, will be your lawful husband and promise to stay with you no matter how hard the situation is. I will be always your light and will guide you to the promise of forever. Thank you for making my dreams come true. You tore all the walls that I've built and I am thankful for that. I will always love you and our kids until my last breath. Let us stay in love and face tomorrow with stronger resolve, hand in hand. I love you so much more than words can express." He slide the ring in Mew's finger and gave his husband a sweet smile.

"With the power bestowed upon me, I declare you husbands. You may now kiss"

Mew inched closer to Gulf and kissed him for the first time as husbands. Everyone clapped their hands with tears on their eyes. Finally, the two is wedded and promised to stay with each other for the rest of their life.  
  
  
  


"I would like to get everyone's attention" Mild started. Gulf and Bright face palmed. "To my wedded best friend. Why?" everyone laughed "I'm kidding. You, who is such a dork and doesn't like to socialise with other people but is also hopeless romantic found someone who tore the walls you have built, I'm so happy for you. I feel like a mother here now. You two should stay in love and talk every arguments and problems, communication is the key. Don't let the other go to sleep with heavy heart. Again, I'm happy for you two! Okay imma cry but no so, CHEERS!" he raised his glass and everyone follows. Gulf mouthed him a 'Thank you'.

"Bright, do you have anything to say to him? We are his parents you know?" Mild whispered to Bright.

"Nah, I have nothing to say. As long as he is not hurt P'Mew will be safe." He said a little bit louder for the married couple to hear. "Also, they have to let me borrow the twins" Mild just snorted.

"I have something to say." Kaownah stands up "I may not be either of the married couple's best friend but I am their friend. As I am with you two for at least two years, I can see that your love and need for each other is deep. Please stay that way. Gulf, like what I've told you before, I am always one call away. So if this dork hurt you, just call me. Stay in love, have a lot of kids! You have my blessings" Mild and Run laughed at him. Kaow just snickered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


The two went to honeymoon sponsored by Kaownah. They want to bring the twins with them but Bright insisted that they should just leave them with him. It's just a two week honeymoon since they can't afford to be away with their kids that long.

They went to Maldives, they have the whole resort to themselves. As what Kaownah said " _You can have sex anywhere and no one will disturb you two_ " might really happen, knowing how hungry Mew for his wife is.

 _( You can imagine it_ 😂)   
  
  
  


The road is not always clear and mught be bumpy but with each other to balance things out, everything will eventually go smooth.  
There are dark days but with their light beside them, they can surely make it through.  
The promise of forever, not everyone can comply with that. Just staying in love is all what you need.  
A choice is different than a mistake and there no such thing as accident in love. We make everything right.


	25. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end guys! Leave your thoughts on this.

No one's PO  
They went to Maldives for their honeymoon for a week then to Iceland next and everything is prepared, courtesy of Kaownah. 

"Mew~ ahh~ hurry... Faster..." Gulf's moaning and demanding his husband which the other complied. 

They are in an open balcony and Mew's fvcking the life out of him standing while Gulf's legs wrapped on his husbands waist trying to meet his thrust. 

"Still so tight baby.. I fvcking love it" Mew keeps on thrusting, deeper, faster and harder. 

"Mew... Uh~ I'm almost there! Ahhhh~" That was fast baby but I'm not done yet, so don't think you will be getting rest anytime soon. 

Mew continues to thrust his huge, long and hard rod to his wife's love hole. 

"I'm going to make you pregnant again baby" Mew said a slammed hard into Gulf's hole, releasing his cum groaning and earning a loud moan and scream from the younger guy. 

"That was... hot" Mew licked his lips looking at his wife before he devours his exposed neck. 

From the balcony, Mew carried Gulf to their room while his half hard member is still inside Gulf's hole. Gulf's moaning and hissing in every step Mew takes due motion of the intruder inside his that causally hits his spot. 

Gulf not able to take it, he bit husband's shoulder earning a slap in his butt that brings vibration to his insides. His member became hard again ready for another intercourse. 

Mew flopped Gulf into the soft mattress making his dick pull out of his wife's. 

"Mew... I want you inside again!" Gulf whined in which his husband just chuckled. 

"You have to learn to wait baby" Mew said using his husky voice and kissed Gulf's plump lips and when the younger granted him the access, he immediately explored his cavern. After Parting, Mew moves to Gulf's exposed chest tracing the newly created love bites and kiss marks, trailing wet kisses. 

Mew kissed played with Gulf's nipples with his mouth and the other is being played with his hand, alternating. His other hand is jerking his wife's member. Gulf moaning mess, don't know where to hold, saliva in the corner of his lips and eyes rolled to the back due to the sensation his husband is giving him. 

"baby... I- I'm coming again~" Gulf screamed a little, Mew still continues to jerk Gulf off until he came in Mew's hand. 

Mew gathered some of Gulf's semen and place some on Gulf's lips before he kissed him which Gulf didn't mind and it just added to his lust instead of being disgusted. 

"On all fours baby" Gulf happily complied. Mew smacked Gulf's bum which the other just moaned. 

"You like that baby?" Mew said, Gulf just nodded his head and looked at Mew using his doe eyes with full of lust. 

Mew licked Gulf's hole, tasting his own cum and tongue fvcking the younger. 

"Daddyyyy~ I want yours please~" Gulf whined, Dissatisfied with only Mew tongue that fvcks him. He is craving and wanting for something bigger and longer. 

"You want this baby?" Mew inserted two fingers at the same time. Gulf moaned from the sudden intrusion but still not enough. 

"Nooooo.. No daddy~ ahh~ not that~~" Gulf whined like a kid. How can be someone so cute yet so hot at the same time. 

"Which one do you like baby?" Mew teased him, still twirling and scissors the side of his wife. 

"I want yours daddyyy~ I want your hot rod wrecking me..." Mew smirked at his needy wife. He removes his fingers and replace with his dick, he thrust in one go which made the younger screamed in pleasure. 

Mew thrusts deeper and harder, making his wife moans inaudible words. Mew's grip on Gulf's waist were too tight that will surely leave a mark. Gulf's bums is red from his husband's spank and the skin slapping. 

Dissatisfied, Mew flip them making Gulf sit on his member. Gulf winched but once he is fully sitted and Mew's inside him deep, he started riding his husband's cock up and down. Mew's eyes feast on his wife's wrecked and full of lust look. Gulf mouth slightly opened with loud moans and groans escaping those alluring lips. 

Mew meets his wife's and helps him bounce on his cock. He thrusts faster, making Gulf bounce fasted until they both came. 

Gulf slumped his body on top of Mew's and Mew is about to pull his member out, Gulf grip his cock tighter and slowly shake his head. 

"don't.. I want to feel you and keep yours inside me" Gulf demanded while panting. Mew just chuckled and he wiped his wife's sweat on his forehead and kissed his hair. 

He slightly massaged his wife's lower back that made Gulf let out a soft moans. It will surely gonna be sore the next day due to intense love making they did. 

"Baby... Thank you for marrying me. I love you and our kids" Mew said as he hugged his wife tightly. 

"I wouldn't even marry if it's not you. I love you so much Mew. Thank you for marrying me and coming back to me" Gulf said teary eyed. His genuine happiness with his husband and their over flowing love to each other will surely gonna be key to their relationship that will last forever. 

"I love you" Mew kissed Gulf's lips tenderly and let his emotions flow.

This surely gonna be a great honeymoon for them, after all they still have two weeks to fulfil Mew's wish of having another kid or kids.

We should always voice our feelings out and work with our differences, after all it's us who will suffer and not someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! No one might be reading this but I'm just inspired to write MewGulf's Fiction (Current obsession of mine). I just borrowed their names but the characters and events in this story doesn't reflect the individuals that are being mentioned from the start until the end of this story.
> 
> Anyway, MewGulf's thing is the one that keeps me going these days, I was and still am stressed and depressed.
> 
> Life's precious, so let's keep going. 🙃


End file.
